Once Upon a Wish
by Whistle Mist
Summary: One of them made a wish that their parents loved them. It was a silly passing this with a magic stone from the Enchanted Forest, yet no one saw that Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar would appear from another world called "Once Upon A Time" and these three, well, they actually loved their children? However can these evil villains truly love the children? Once Upon a Time AU/Mix.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

 **Remember send prompts**

* * *

One wish.

Mal had her mother in a little habitat and was taking care of her but the others had no contact with their parents. No such thing as visits, Skype, phone or even letters. Instead they three were attending school, playing sports, baking, and everything else but…

It wasn't like the ideas came to mind about what it would be like if they had grown up in Auradon or if they had parents that loved them. True, Mal had hers, but it was Ben's parents that treated her like she was their own and so the other three would wonder what it would be like if their Mother or Father loved them.

So one day… one of them found a wishing stone and made a simple wish that their parents loved them… a child's dream, a teen's last hope…

So image the shock when the next day a portal opened up in Auradon and in walked Cruella, Evil Queen and Jafar.

Except these three weren't from Auradon… they were from a place where everything and every story started with;

Once Upon a Time.

* * *

"What in the world am I doing in this ghastly place?" Cruella leered as she looked around. "It's horribly bright, darlings."

"Oh quit your complaining." Regina glared crossing her arms. "Where is this place and what are we doing here?"

"Yes, it appears that were that whatever the light was transported us here." Jarfar said holding his snake staff. "Why is everything blue and yellow?"

"I don't know but I think they might." Regina said turning to frown at the people there and glared at them with a cold look. "Why have your brought us here?"

King Ben just stared at them. "Who are you, may I ask?"

"I an Regina the Evil Queen."

"My name is Cruella, darling."

"Jafar."

"Now tell us what the hell is going on here," Regina glared at them. "And no trick or I will-"

"Mommy?"

Of course the child of evil would walk in right at the moment and all three of them looked stunned but the three versions of the villains looked shocked as well.

* * *

 **For anyone who watches Once Upon a Time than you know that Evil Queen has a child she adopted because she couldn't have her own due to a spell that wouldn't let her have one. Jafar was in wonderland and his father tried to kill him so he went cra-cra, and Cruella is a psychopath with two rabid dogs but I like her and if you saw her backstory you be like "WHAT?"**

 **Just like 'Child's Play' send in prompts for the kids to have moments with these versions of heir parents and remember these parents actually love their kids, and who wished for it….? Well, you'll have to find out later.**

 **FLUFFY PROMTS THEY NEED CUDDLES BECAUSE THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Evie, Jay and Carlos stared as the three spoke with Ben for a while. They were wondering what was going to happen and how the other three had gotten there. Where was this place and what was Storybrook? All kinds of things where running through their heads when suddenly Cruella broke from the group all of a suddenly and had this smile/grin on her face as she rushed quickly up to Carlos, who trembled looking scared, and suddenly eloped him into her large fur coat holding him tight.

"I never thought I would see you again, my darling."

* * *

Regina looked at them and at the so called 'King' before scowling. "Don't worry she won't hurt him."

"How can you be so sure?" Mal asked looked worried.

"Because in our world Cruella loved only one thing and that was her child. Let me guess, his name is Carlos isn't it?"

Ben nodded. "It is, but I'm sure she rather have her own child right?"

"She would but in our world her Carlos died when he was five years old and after that Cruella, well you don't have to worry about it." Regina said. "How do we get back?"

"I, uh, don't know." Ben confessed.

The two glared at him.

"What I mean is that I need to call someone to help. Why don't you go have lunch with your other world kids?"

"We'll stay in town, come get us when you have news." Regina glared before turing and looking at the girl with blue hair and notice she was holding a paper. "What is that?"

"Um, my Chem test…"

"Let me see."

Nervously Evie handed it over to this version of her mother and she looked it over. For a long minute Evie was fearing the worse when she got a shock when the Evil Queen smiled.

"This is highly impressive and I must say you my dear a very smart young woman. Come on, we can go over this as we grab a bit to eat."

In pure shock Evie let the woman grab her arm and dragged Evie out the Palace.

* * *

"What a lovely dog, Darling." Cruella said petting the brown dog. "Is he yours?"

"Yes?" Carlos said with hesitation. "Uh, his name is Dude."

"Dude?" She said confused. "Did you name him, Darling?"

Carlos shook his head no. "He came with that name."

"Ah, still such a sweet dog." Cruella smiled. "I have two dogs of my own back home. Oh dear I do hope they remember to fed them while I'm gone."

"You have dogs?!" Everyone said in shock.

Looking back the black and white haired woman gave them a strange look. "I always had dogs… Oh do not look at me like that, it's not like I tried to make them into coats, close your mouths."

Everyone did before she turned back to Carlos. "Now my, Darling, let's go and have some fun… Oh, drat!"

Carlos jumped. "What?"

"I don't have my car." She turned to Jafar. "Can you summon it here or not?"

"If I can't take us back than I don't think I can summon a car."

"Can you at least try."

Tapping his staff on the floor he looked shocked when the car did appear. "Well, that was surprising."

"Come my, Darling, we can go wherever you want!"

Carlos had no say as she pulled him to the car, shuffled him in before getting in herself and the car torn out of the place as fast as it could.

"She always was a road demon." Jar said before turning to Jay. "Shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you in all AP classes?"

Evie nodded almost franticly as she watched her moth- Regina flip through the graded papers and went through the report cards and the notes, reading them and flip over the notes that Evie had written down and then Evie tensed when she flipped the page over and saw the designs and recipes.

"What this?" Regina looked them over. "Do you have someone make these?"

"No, I can sew, cook, cleaning," Evie looked up. "I'm smart!"

"Yes, I can see that and I am very impressed."

Evi'e mouth fell open.

"I don't have a daughter in my world but I do have my adopted son Henry and my boyfriend's son Roland."

"Oh." Evie deflated. "You never had a…?"

"I can't." Regina sighed before she covered it up. "However if I did have a child I believe that she would have been you."

Smile back on her face Evie pointed to one of the papers. "I, uh, I can make a dress similar to mine and if you want you can ware it."

"Yes, that would be nice." Regina stood up. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Well, how can you sew if I don't buy you the martial?" Regina took her hand. "Come and tell me how you learned how to sew."

Evie was in shock as she rambled but she grasped onto the this versions of her Mother's hand tightly almost afraid to let go. Was this real or maybe a dream because Evie never had this much attention and she never remember if her own mother had ever held her hand before.

* * *

"So you're on this… Tuny team?"

"It's Turerny, but yeah, I am." Jay shrugged looking at the man sideways nervously. "I'm MVP."

"Are you? Well than you must be very good." Jafar took a seat. "Show me what you can do?"

"Right now…?" Jay looked around. "Uh, well there's a game tonight if you wanna see it."

"I do. Well, come on, let's go."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I going grab something to eat. Traveling between realms makes one hungry."

"Want pizza?"

"What's this… Piza?

Jay grinned. "You are in for a surprise."

* * *

"There you see?" Cruella grinned. "Now Dude knows a new command."

"Dude, roll over."

Dude wagged his tail happily and rolled over.

"Whoa, your treats work!" Carlos said amazing. "This is so cool!"

"Thank you, my darling." Cruellea reached over to rub Carlos's cheek. "You are such a smart little boy, you always have been."

Not knowing what to do Carlos felt his cheeks flush and he looked. "Th-thank you."

"Now, I bet you like chocolates and building things," Cruella said standing up. "Let's go into town and see what we can find and maybe a shopping trip."

Oh a shopping trip. That only meant she wanted him to go with her and carrying the bags and whatever else she wanted to buy. Stndin up Carlos jumped when she took his hand and watched as she smile at him and he closed his eyes for a second thinking that she might lash out at him.

"Now, now, Darling, you could use some new clothes and some new trinkets so you can build your inventions." Cruella looked at the little dog before back at Carlos. "And maybe something for Dude as well, yes?"

"Uh,"

With a smile that looked a little devious Cruella wrapped her arm around Carlos's wait and pulled him close to her side and if anyone truly knew she was doing it so no one could snatch her child from he again.

"Come, my darling we have much to do."

* * *

Jay was playing on the field he each time he looked over at the stands he didn't see Jafar anywhere and why should he be there? After all if his own Father only used him to steal why should this one come to his game-?

"Ugh!" Jay was knocked down. "Ugh, that's what I get for thinking during a game."

"Jay, get up and get him!"

Jay frowned and looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin. "What are you doing?!"

There up high in the sky was Jarfar sitting on what looked like a comfortable recliner in midair watching the game.

"I couldn't see you from the stands so I got a better seat! Come on, your really good at this game! Get them!"

Still stunned Jay stared before something warmed in his chest and he jumped up and was determined to win the game.

"That's my boy!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Storybrook Maleficent was growing bored waiting for Cruella to come by and held her with something and decided that she would go look for the woman.

She never thought she would met another daughter.

* * *

 **Thank you for yoru promts! Please leave more to read more~ !.**


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the three kids had gone back to their dorms they noticed something different. Walking into the rooms there where met with a surprise. The rooms where empty except for two doors in each room and each door had their symbol on it.

Mal's Dragon Heart, Evie's broken crown, Jay's Snake and Carlos's crossbones.

Jay and Carlos stood in their room stare at the doors before grinning at each other and rushed towards them both opening them and stepping in.

"Whoa." Jay gaped before yelling. "Hey, C, your mind blow?"

From the other side he heard his friend barely able to respond. "Right out of the water…"

* * *

"There you are, my Darling," Cruella smiled walking to him her arms open. "Come see your new room, Carlos. I change it. Because it was just ghastly."

Carlos walked into the living room like place looked around at the half white and black walls, the black carpet and red furniture with soft pillows. Smiling he walked in and got a look at the kitchen which looked like it was fully stocked of food and he grabbed a few grapes before walking down a short hall and paused.

"What's… that?"

"That is my room and this…" She said opening the door to the left. "Is your room."

The room was in the same three colors but mixed up just the way Carlos liked them and over the bed had his symbol was over the bed big and perfect, a large tv was off to the side with a new game counsel and there was a little work station for him to build and experiment.

"…This has to be a dream… no wait, I must be dead." Carlos spoke but it sounded like he was out of breath and than tense when Cruella opened the closet door. "…?"

"I filled this up with clothes," Cruella said with a large grin turning on the light. "I noticed you like a little fur with your clothes so I made sure to get some, Darling."

In shock Carlos carefully walked over and touched the things. "These…are mine…?"

"Oh, you don't like it, darling?" Her face feel as she walked over to him an placed her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Without thinking to much about it Carlos hugged her before tense when suddenly he was nearly being crushed and a hand pet the back of his head in the most comforting way. Suddenly his eyes were blurry and he was sure that he was crying but he didn't want to do anything because it felt good to have someone care for him even if this… this might be a dream.

"I'm so glad you love it, my darling."

"I do… I really do," Carlos hid his face on top of her chest. "I'm not crying."

"Of course not, my love."

Cruella finally had what she longed for.

Her child.

* * *

Evie was standing there in the middle of her room with her mouth hanging wide opening and a odd squeak was coming out as she stared wide eyed at everything that wa sin the room. On the isle she really couldn't own to many girly things because, well, villain, but here with her favorite colors where very beautiful.

"Di you mouth get stuck that way?"

Turning to Regina Evie nodded her head realizing she couldn't close it.

"Here," She pushed her chin up gently. "There, much better. Now I hope you like it."

"I love it!" Evie laughed and than suddenly stopped looking up.

"What?"

"Laughing causes wrinkles."

Regina laughed. "Laughing keeps you young, dear, and frowning and being plastic makes you shrivel like a dying snake."

"Oh. So…" Evie looked nervous. "I can laugh?"

"Of course you can. Now," Regina said walking towards the door. "Why don't you looks around your room and I will go make us something to eat."

"Okay!" Evie ran over to the clothes and threw the doors open and nearly fainted as she gasped at all the clothes, material and when she looked over there was sewing machine and a model and pins and everything she could ever need. "I can't breathe, oh, I can't breath…!"

"Why can't you breath?!"

"Ah!" Evie jumped looking at the Evil Queen. "I-I-I was just…"

"You don't like it."

"NO!" Evie all but screamed and started to play with a lock of her hair. "Is this really all mine?"

"Yes. Since I will be here until they find a way to get us back home I shall take over looking after you since I heard that your mother is… away."

"This is so beautiful, thank you!" Evie did a little dance on her feet and spun around before stopping and rushing up to Regina. "I can help you cook."

"Good. Come on," Regina walked into the kitchen. "Now tell me what you did today."

"I got all As on all my tests."

"Wonderful. Hand me those apples."

"Okay!"

Regina could feel and see the huge smile and wide eyes as Evie watched her like the child had never seen a mother figure before so she turned to her and frowned when the girl suddenly stopped smiling and looked like she was waiting to be yelled at or scolded because she back up a little.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. Come on, now we can't have apple pie if we don't cut the apples." Regina smiled and when the girl smiled again. "What's your favorite food?"

"…Apples and candy."

Regina blkined once. "I'm sorry, but I asked about food not candy."

"Oh, I like uh… cookies."

Standing up Regina folded her arms. "Evie, what did your mother feed you when you lived with her?"

"Whatever we could get and whatever Aruadon sends us."

"And what…" Regina asked looking a calm angry. "…Did Auradon send you, may I ask?"

"Just the left over stuff they had, like old clothes, pillows, kettles,"

Regina shrugged it off until the last thing Evie said.

"And food."

"What?" Regina turned around looking angry. "They sent you _old_ food?"

"Yes."

"Is the food here is the first time you've eaten… fresh food?"

"Yes." Evie smiled happily thinking of all the good food as she swayed back and fourth looking up in memory. "It's really good here and the other and I try to eat whenever we can."

"Ah," Regina nodded. "Evie, you stay here and make something sweet for desert like the apple pie and I will be back."

"Where are you going?" Evie's face fell. "Can I come with you?"

"No, you stay here. It's only be for a short while." Regina put her hand son Evie's shoulders before pulling her into a somewhat awkward hug. "Don't leave the house."

Evie nodded. "Okay,"

Regina turned to leave and right before she closed the door she looked over at the worried looking girl and she wondered if she hadn't drank the potion long ago would she have her own Evie right now? It was a simple answer of yes, but no dwelling on the past, the Evil Queen was going to have words with the so called Heroes of this world.

"I will be back, you don't need to worry."

First she would have a talk with Cruella and Jafar.

* * *

"No, Jay, like this." Jafar moved back to show him how to crouch and do a flip kick. "And then you move to the side."

Jay watched again before getting down and repeating the move when he fell flat on his back. "Ugh,"

"Let's try that again," Jafar laughed and easily, to Jay's shock, picked him up and set him on his feet. "I want you to stand like this and twist like so."

Jay watched amazing before grinning and trying, this time landing. "Ha! I got it!"

"Use that next time and you'll get further faster." Jatfar grinned before leading Jay away by the shoulders to the living room. "Now, I believe you wanted to show me this… Z Box."

"X Box." Jay corrected but went to set it up. "Here you take this and I'll take the main remote and we can play. So what I have found that I like a lot is a game called… Tekken."

"What's it involve?"

"Fighting matches?" Jay asked looking at the man wondering if he would want to play such a childish game with him when they could fight for real. "Or we can do… whatever you want."

"No, put it on." Jafar summoned some chairs. "Come on; let's see what you got kid."

Smiling Jay whooped and turned it on and before long he was having a fun time beating Jafar's characters and each time he won he had expected for the man to get angry, to lash out at Jay and hurt him but nothing like that happened.

Instead Jafar would laugh and nudge him or place his hand over his shoulder before saying that they should start another round and continue their game. They must of played at least an hours worth of games when the door opened or rather slammed opened.

"What's all this?" Jarfar demanded standing up. "Did they find away?"

"No, darling we have some fish to fry." Cruella leered. "Come on."

"We're going to see the Ruler of this place."

"Why?"

"Ask Jay what he ate all his life and where he lived and then you'll know."

Jafar turned to look at Jay before back at them. "Five minutes, ladies."

"You better hurry, Darling, I am not in the mood for waiting."

Jay tried to hide his shiver from the tone of Cruella's voice but it was clear she was furious.

Afther the other two left the room Jafar turned to him. "Now tell me where you lived before and tell why this upset my… friends."

Licking his lips Jay thought about lying but this guy, his Dad, from another place, was nice to him, kind and he hadn't snapped or hit him or anything so maybe it was okay to talk a little about the island. And besides it's not like they were going to do anything bad, right?

* * *

A dark fire speared in the middle of school grounds and students were screaming and running mad as a woman dressed in black with dark horns on her head and her staff had a ball glowing purple and she was looking back and fourth slowly.

She hit her staff on the ground as guards appeared and frowned. "I'm not here for you. Where are Cruella and the Evil Queen?"

"Mom?!"

Maleficent turned and looked a girl with purple hair. "And who are you?"

Mal didn't know what to say.

* * *

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

 **Let's me know who these four from OUAT should deal with the Descendants kids nightmares and fears? Let me know and hoorya 8D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon herself."

Everyone turned to see Evil Queen, Cruella and Jarfar walking across the grass towards her and all of them were in what seemed to be a foul mood.

"I was tired of waiting." Maleficent said turning away to look at them. "And I was sick of watching your dogs."

With a hit of her staff two large dogs appeared barking and they ran towards Cruella before turning and standing on either of her sides and growling before she did something and they calmed down wagging their tails and she pet them on the heads.

"If you three are done hoping through worlds we have work to do."

"Well, if you can get us home, Darling, go ahead."

The Maleficent hit her staff on the ground and nothing happened. "What?"

They watched her hit the staff on the ground about two more times before she growled and stormed up to the others with a very angry look on her face.

"What's going on?"

"We don't know." Regina said glaring back. "However we can summon things here. Look to your right and you can see an ancient car."

"It's a classic." Cruella glared.

"Tell me what's going on _now_."

"Come with us and we'll tell you." Regina said.

"Hold on, Darling, I have words with the King of this place." Cruella hissed. "And trust me I shall not be trifled with!"

"You can tell them after." Jafar stepped in. "Besides, we said we wouldn't be gone long and Maleficent you would like to hear all about it."

"Fine." She raised her staff up and all four of them vanished.

* * *

Evie was waiting for the pie to get done as she did her homework at the table. She looked at the clock and it was now half an hour since her… since Regina left and she had yet to return and it was starting to get her worried.

The door opened suddenly and she jumped and turned to the door. "You're back!"

"Yes, I had something to deal with. Now since I have no time to make dinner I thought that I could at least summon one." Regine waved her hands and on the table appeared two plates of a full meal and drink with some fruit. "There. And Evie,"

"Yes?" She looked worried standing up slowly and twiddling her thumbs. "Did you need me to do something."

"No." Regina walked over to her and lead her to the table with a smile. "I was going to say… that the apples pie smells wonderful and I can not wait to have a slice."

Smiling happily she sat down excited her eyes widening at the food. "It looks so good."

"Thank you, I do summon wonderful food. " Regina sat down and picked up her fork and knife. "Now let's eat and you can tell me some more about yourself… Evie slow down, the food isn't going anywhere."

Mouth stuffed with food Evie looked at her with stuffed cheeks. "Sorry…"

"If you want more than I can get you more." Regina reached over and placed her hand over the girls hand watching how she jumped slightly. "I promise as long as I'm here you won't ever grown hungry. Now enjoy your meal."

Evie smiled.

* * *

Jay was restless tapping his foot as he played solo on the game for a while when suddenly her charter was knocked down. Sitting up in shock Jay looked around seeing Jafar there smirking.

"That's cheating, you used magic."

"I know. How about we enter the game as it seems more fun."

"Wait… you can do that?"

"Yes." Jafar tapped his snake staff down. "Which game would you like to play first?"

Grinning Jay ran to the games and flipped through them before picking a racing game and holding it up to the man who took it and looked it over. For a moment Jay wondered if he was about to get stuck in a games or if he was going to be beaten or…

"Let's go." A raise of the staff and suddenly they were standing in the game. "How is that."

"…Whoa…"

"I get the black and red car!"

Laughing Jay ran after the man and jumped into another car and on the car had his symbol on it. Grinning he tore off down the track with the other right behind him.

* * *

"Ah!" Carlos jumped onto the bed seeing two large dogs enter the room. "Stop! Go away! Dude, run!"

"Dogs, come." Cruella said as she walked in and quickly made them lay down. "Do not fear, Darling, these are my dogs. They will not hurt you, I promise."

"Your dogs…?" Carlos said slowly getting off his bed an holding Dude tight to his chest. "… They won't hurt Dude either?"

"No, never." Smiling Cruella walked over to him pulling the boy close once again. "I'm sorry I'm late for dinner, love. Come, we'll go out to eat."

"Really?"

"Yes, of course." She pulled him along and looked at her pets. "Come a long, now, dears, we're going to somewhere wonderful."

* * *

Mal stood awkwardly as this version of Maleficent stared at her. The woman looked a little like her own mother but this one was paler just like Mal and she had a light color to her eyes and she dind't have purple lipstick, no it was red.

"What's your name?"

"Mal."

"Mal? So the other me named you after herself?"

"Sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said I haven't proved… myself yet so I can't have her full name yet."

"Well, that as stupid of her." Maleficent huffed. "She didn't even wait to see if you were a Villain or a Hero."

"What?"

"Walk with me,"

"Okay…"

* * *

Ben was worried.

After dealing with three very crossed parents he started to look into things sent the Isle of the Lost because he had no idea the food, clothes, and other such thing sent there was basically things that the entire Kingdom of Auradon threw out into the garbage!

It was disturbing to say the least and even though three were made at him the only one to truly made him shiver was Cruella. Maybe it was because they knew that she had lost her Carlos in her world but no one said why and because she seemed so… scary when yelling at him.

Sighing Ben got to work figuring out what was going on when he remembered that tomorrow the four had a video meeting with their parents.

Well, that should be fun.

* * *

Carlos fell asleep on the bed his stomach full with such rich food that he hope to keep down since he was bearly getting used to eating fresh food. As he slept comfortably on his bed with Dude curled on next to him, the fourteen year old was unaware that he was being watched.

From the doorway Cruella stood watching him before slowly crossing the room and sat on the bed before caress the little boy's face. The poor darling was underweight, small for his age and always shook and looked like he was ready to be beaten or worse.

"Don't worry, Darling, I'm here." Cruella whispered as not to wake him before looking at her pets and using her magic to give them a command. "Protect him, my darlings and do not let harm fall on him."

The dogs moved to lay on either side of the bed and laid on the floors. Now sure he was safe Cruella stood up and made sure everything was locked up tight before going to her room. From where she was and how the doors to the bedrooms had been aligned along with beds she would be able to wake up and see him in the morning.

Climbing into bed she fell asleep and she awoke when something climbed into her bed and for a moment she thought it was one of the dogs and she was going to demand that it get back in the room when she saw white hair.

Pulling the boy close they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Or so Cruella thought.

* * *

By the time they had finished the game, ate way more pizza than they should have Jay was passed on the floor by the fire after Jafar had left to go speak to a very mad other world aleficent who was apparently made that the new home she was sharing with this world's Mal had been painted in white and black stripes and how she was going to get Cruella for it.

Of course Jafar hadn't meant to be gone that far and when he returned he found the boy asleep on the carpet and it didn't look comfortable since the carpet was pretty thin and the wooden floor was hard so Jafar walked over to him.

"Wake up, Jay." He said shake the kid's arm a little. "You'll be comfortable in your own bed."

Jay mumbled something and rolled onto his side curling up trying to go back to sleep. Jafar tried a few more times before knowing that there was no way the exhausted teen would get up so the man took the task upon himself and picked Jay.

That startled Jay awake and went stiff as he was teleported from one room to another and thought for sure that Jafar was going to throw him into a lake or something when he was set on his bed. Shocked Jay looked up and winced when the man snapped his fingers.

"There, now you're ready for bed." Jafar grinned.

Looking down Jay found himself in sleeping clothed. A red sleeveless shirt and long pajama bottoms with snakes on them.

"These are mine?'

"That are. I thought you would like them. Jarfar put his hands on Jay's shoulders. "Now get some sleep because tomorrow I'm beating you."

Jay tensed and Jafar frown on the frightened look.

"In the games, Jay. The games."

"Oh.. no way your gonna beat me!" Jay laughed nervoisly and qucikled go under the blankets. "Night!"

Jafar leaned over to rub Jay's shoulder. "I will never hurt you, Jay, never. Remember that alright? Night, son."

"…Night…"

* * *

"What is on your face?" Regina asked scowling. "If you can here me Eive, call for help."

On Evie's face was about a pound of cream to keep her skin moist, young, lift, and to make her pretty and she couldn't talk so she just gave a thumbs up. Suddenly the cream was gone and her hair was pulled out of all the things she had put in it and was now one long braid.

"You don't need all that for bed. Your pretty already. Now, go on, I'll be there in there in minute."

"Oh.." Evie started to walk when she stopped. "Why are you coming in a minute?"

Regina turned form putting the pie away. "To say goodnight and to tuck you in."

"…Really?!" Evie smiled wide before trying to act cool about it. "I mean, whatever."

"I like you." Regina grinned. "Go on cool one…. Oh she just skipped out of here…"

* * *

"Well, well, well," Maleficent grinned looking a the purple lizard. "Look at you… in your own little Kingdom."

"Please leave my mom alone." Mal said feeling nervous. "She's Mistress of Evil."

"Oh, is that all?" The woman said poking at the glass. "I am the Queen of Darkness."

"Stop!"

Maleficent whirled around and stopped when Mal jumped back looked scared and it remembered her of Lily, he own daughter back home. Could it be that if this world's version of herself had loved her child than this one would have been named Lily?

"Don't be afraid of me." Maleficent said. "I won't hurt you. You are in away still my daughter and even Villains love their kids."

Gasping Mal looked away. "No they don't."

"Well in my world we do." She walked over to the purple haired girl. "My child is name Lily. Come with me, Mal and we can talk."

* * *

 **Here's an update. I just got the Isle of the lost and am half way done. This is long than my other chapters so I'm going to stop here and have the nightmares and warning for child abuse in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Evie was so happy as she sat there in the early morning eating a wonderful home cooked meal that was just wonderful and behind her Regina was fixing up her hair. Of course Evie had said she could so it herself but this version of her Mother said she could do it.

"Thank you again," Evie smiled trying not to giggle. "It's really nice."

"It's nothing," Regina said. "It gives me a chance to know what it's like to have a daughter."

"But you said you have a son?"

"Yes, I have a son named Henry. I adopted him when he was just a baby and I take care of my boyfriend's son Rolan."

"No girls?"

"No." Regina sighed putting a hand on Evie's head. "Such a shame too. Should I have had a daughter I would like to think she would be exactly like you. Now, do you have all your things for school?"

"Yes."

"Good." Regina grabbed a purse she summoned up. "I'll give you a ride."

"You have a car?" Evie asked. "But… the school's only like a half block walk away."

"Do you always walk to school?"

"Yes?"

"Not today." Regina summoned up some keys and smiled. "Come along."

Evie took her hand. She knew it was childish but she liked it. Having a actual mother figure/other world mom was the best thing. Nearly dancing out of the room she flowed her and saw Mal ahead of them. The other girl looked behind her and pointed her eyes to the blond woman walking front of her and Evie's mouth fell opened.

Was that the other Maleficent?! But… no horns! Not black! She was dressed like a fancy businesses woman! Well, so was Regina but at least she was wearing black! Something was heard behind her. Looking back Evie's eyes widened again as Carlos was there and Cruella with her arm around his shoulders and behind them she caught a look of Jafar walking behind Jay and they were all dressed like normal people!

When they went out four cars lined up perfectly. A black seek car that looked like a limo opened by itself as Maleficent and Mal slid into before it closed.

Evie go into back of another black care that a black shiny car and looked back seeing Carlos getting into the De Vil car and he looked really happy and had Dude in his arms. She was sure that Jay was in a very nice Ferrari that looked amazing and they all pulled out.

In a very villain and creepy way they drove in a line until th De Vil car sped away and in front of them before tearing out.

"Always the show off," Regina grinned and stepped on the pedal. "Not this time, Cruella!"

Holding on tight Evie saw the other two cars sped off two and soon they came toward the front of the school and the students, teachers, coaches screamed and ran as the four cars jerked and skidded sideways before coming to a stop with dust settling on the ground.

Carlos carefully got out of the car looking pale. "Thanks for the ride…"

"Have fun at school, darling and call me when you get out."

"Wait, you have a phone?"

"Why yes." Cruella held out a black and white phone. "I added my number into your phone and yours's into mine."

"Oh." Carlos took out his phone before looking at her's. "Uh, if you find… or maybe if… you come across a phone case kinda like yours's maybe…"

"I shall buy you one, darling." She pulled out waving her red gloved hand. "Until later~!"

Waving dumbly he looked over as Evie shakily got out the car and pushed her hair down before exchanging some words with her other mother before the woman drove away. Mal's other mother gave her something before leaving. Jay was grinning as he got out clearly having enjoy the ride and strided over to them as he waved back.

"Dude, your mom was going fast!"

"Jay, she's not his mother." Mal hissed. "Come on, we got class."

Following them Carlos tried to ignore all the stared and looks they were getting and continued on before he paused.

"Hey." Carlos said suddenly stopping as the other three stopped to stare at him. "What do you think the four of them are going to do all day without us?"

Oh.

OHHH…

* * *

Meanwhile four Villains' sat at restaurant bored out of their minds. They had eaten and were not trying to think of a way to kill time and trying hard not to cure, miam, kill or poke fun at, so basicly they were just sitting there waiting.

It wasn't until Maleficent stood up. "I'm leaving."

"And where are you going?" Regina said spuriously.

"I'm going to school."

"What?" Jafar turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I can't see what's going like this than I will…" Maleficent vanished in black and purple light and a young teen blond stood there. "…Than I'll go like this."

"Oh," Cruella grinned before turning into a teen herself. "This is going to be fun darling."

"You two aren't serious." Regina said before looking at Jafar only to see him young again too. "Really? We're going to go spy on them?"

"Come now, darling, aren't you curious?" Cruella looked into a window. "Oh no… this won't do."

"Well if you can beat them." Regina used her magic. "Let's go,"

"Hold on, we're not dressed like we should." Cruella turned and smirked. "Now, first things first, let's put on some more interesting clothes."

* * *

Mal was drawing in her book when Evie started to rapidly pat her arm. "What?"

"Look… out the window…!" Evie said in a whispered squeak. "Oh my…"

"What the…"

"Goblins."

Out there in the field were four students all walking in a side by side towards the school and they looked a lot like younger versions of their other permeants and if that wasn't enough of a tip off they seem to stick with the preference of clothing.

The four went into the school and Mal looked over at the boys and they were both distracted. Carlos was listening to what the teacher was saying and Jay was playing on his phone not paying attention. She grabbed a paper and used magic to turn it into a bird and blew it at them.

It missed Carlos and hit Jay in the head. He jumped slight and glared but stopped when he saw here looking at him and nodded to the door and her eyes said that they had to leave right there and than so Jay looked up, grabbed Carlos's around the waist and covered his mouth before easily making a thief's exit and the girls followed a few seconds after.

Once outside Carlos batted Jay's hands away. "You said we weren't going to skip that class! It's my favorite."

Grinning Jay folded his arms. "You're such a little nerd."

"Focus! We have a problem."

"What?" Carlos asked still pouting. "I want to go back to class."

"You can't. Our other parents are here… and they made themselves younger and are in the school."

"What?" Jay paused. "Wait, wait… your saying that their our age... and are running around our school right now?"

"Yeah." Mal said. "We need to find them."

"Come on, Mal, maybe their having fun and what could go wrong?"

Just then they heard screaming.

"You had to say something, Jay." Carlos glared smacking his arm. "Wait… do you… hear that?!"

"It sounds like Chad… Uh-oh…" Evie looked at them nervously. "I-I may have told my other mom about what he did to me…?"

"Evie!"

Just than Chad ran passed them faster than he ever did on the field. "SHE'S CRAZY!"

"Come back here, Chad, we are going to have a talk!" Regina demanded as she came after him and whoa, she could run. "The longer your run, the worst it's going to be!"

Evie ran after them and Mal, Jay and Carlos looked at each other before running off in different directions to find the others, and holy goblins please let everyone be alive!

* * *

 **Tada!**

 **Run, Chad, Run, Mommy Regina is not someone you want to mess with…**


	6. Chapter 6

Screaming could be heard around the school so jay rushed to around looking for Jafar when a few kids ran out of a class room and two snakes were hissing and following the students until they left the classroom.

Pausing Jay was unsure if the snakes as they looked at him. For a second he thought they were going to come after him. Instead they stopped and slithered back into the classroom causing no harm. Walking into the room he saw Jafar in there flipping through books.

"What are you doing?"

"Research." Jafar turned and grinned. "And have some fun on the way."

"Why did you chase them out?" Jay asked standing next to him. "And what's this?"

"I chased them out because they thought they were going to pull some sort of childish prank on me as I was reading." Jafar grinned. "Look here. An old spell book similar to mine back in my own world."

"Why do you need a spell book?"

"To try and get back to my own world. I can just imagine what those idiots are doing with my stuff back home." Jafar looked at him. "You can help me."

"Sorry, I don't have magic." Jay raised his hands. "I only know how to play games and playing on the field."

"Did my counterpart have magic here?"

"Yeah, he used before the island."

"Then you should have some too." Jafar set the book down and held out his hand. "Give your hand and hold still."

Carefully Jay held out his hand as the other took it and stared at his palm. For a long moment it was quite until Jafar slowly waved his hand over Jay's hand and a heat overcame him before settling making Jay filling a little dizzy.

"You have magic. It's just untapped." Jafar moved his hand to cover Jay's hand. "Alright, close your eyes and concentrate."

Closing his eyes Jay started to try and pull the fire he felt and suddenly an overwhelming warmth came over him and settled in his heart causing him to gasp and open his eyes. When in the world did he sit down? Looking up he saw his father- er, Jafar kneeling in front of him grinning.

"There, your magic has awoken. Come on," Jafar helped him up. "Let's get you something to eat and drink and after that I'll teach you how to control your magic."

"Wicked." Jay grinned. "Oh, what about the snakes?"

"… They're around here somewhere."

* * *

"Darling, over here!"

Carlos skidded to stop and backed up seeing Cruella there in a room with all kinds of clothing and furs that made him stop and stare in amazement and she had things on a table. Walking over he saw some designs that reminded him so much of his own designs for his inventions except for clothes. Well, he would admit that he made his own clothes too.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was bored and I saw this room."

"It was empty?"

"Now it is, Darling." Cruella pulled out some black fur. "Feel this."

Reaching over Carlos felt it. "It's really soft."

"Yes. Here help me hold it still as I cut the pattern." She said before pausing. "Hold on, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh, we saw you four come into the school and got worried."

"Oh, do not worry so." Cruella smiled. "I was just making a dress is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on, Darling, go learn and then show me what you learned."

"Well… Carlos looked back at the design. "I can help with your fur and then go back."

"Oh how lovely,"

Carlos smiled and sat next to her and soon was lost in drawings.

* * *

Maleficent was enjoying a very perfect piece of cake and perfect drink when she saw Mal running around looking for something. Taking a drink she watched for a few minutes before summoning a chair across from her before standing up.

"Mal,"

Jumping Mal turned to look at her.

"Have a seat and join me for a snack."

"What do you think your doing?" Mla said rushing over sitting down. "Why are all you so young and running around the school?"

"We're bored and since this isn't our world what else can we do? Sit at home or sit at a café all day until who kows when?" Maleficent smiled. "Besides it's no fun without your kids."

"Promise me you won't do anything bad."

"But I'm a Queen of Darkness." Maleficent gasp. 'You might as well ask me to stop breathing."

"Please don't do anything. We don't need trouble starting up. Please, just don't do anything that will get us in trouble."

"Look if it makes you feel better I'm going to just sit here and enjoy this cake. The others I can't speak for but I won't do anything to anyone unless they do something to me."

"Just don't do anything please. I need to go see Ben, I'll be back."

Nodding Maleficent went back to eating her cake when some girls and was soon joined by Cruella who was sorting a new coat. She sat down summon some things for herself and soon after Jafar found them an hour later and summoned some rare things to eat.

"Where is Regina?" Jafar asked looking around. "Not like her to miss out on lunch."

"She's probably still chasing down the boy who insulted little Evie." Cruella said fluffing up the coat fur a little. "She's always had a love for her children so it's none too surprising."

"Agreed." Maleficent nodded. "This drink is perfect. I better to make sure to know what's in it when I get home."

"I can't leave." Jafar said going through a phone he had taken from someone. "I told Jay I was teach him how to control his magic."

"I'm not leaving either, darlings." Cruella nodded. "I finally have my happy ending why would I leave?"

"Are you two insane?" Maleficent glared at them in disbelief. "This isn't our world."

"Oh come now, the children love us." Cruellla summoned her dogs and was petting one of them. "I think it's clear that these versions of ourselves didn't even care about their children. All Carlos did was have nightmares but did he tell me about them? No! He's afraid to tell me and he flinches every time I try to touch him."

"Same with, Jay."

"And Mal." Maleficent took another drink. "It seems there's no such thing as love for their own children nor do they even care what happens to them."

The other two agreed and before they could continue Regina appeared and summoned a chair for herself and took a seat look aggravated. She summoned a few things for herself.

"What happened to you?"

"I lost the little brat and Evie asked me not to kill him." Regnina said bitterly. "What are you three up too?"

"Nothing much." Maleficent sat back. "I admit this is kinda of peaceful. Reminds of when we were actually this age."

"That was a long time ago." Jafar said before sensing something. "Here comes… I need to go."

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"Jay's magic is unstable."

* * *

Meanwhile Jay was having trouble as little sparks kept escaping his fingers and he had trouble controlling them. His hands hurt as well and he had tried to stop the sparks and that ended with him setting his Turerny club on fire which was hard to put out because he kep setting it back on fire somehow.

With shaking hands Jay was feeling the fear bubbling up and ready to burst. What if he hurt someone? What if one of his friends got to close and he zapped them or set them on fire? This power could kill and Jay was regretting it.

"Jay!"

Jumping Jay saw his father rushing towards him. "Stay back! I'll hurt you!"

"No, you won't." Jafar approached him carefully. "Give me your hands. I'll put a block on you so you can learn at a slow pace."

Slowly Jay let him back his hands and felt magic rush through him and the magic settled. Relaxing Jay grinned.

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's go."

"Go where?"

"I need to teach you how to control it unless you want it to harm your friend."

"You… would teach me…?"

"Of course." Jafar turned back into his adult self. "Come with me. We'll start now."

"Awesome." Jay trailed after him and wondered if this was what it felt like to have a father who cared.

* * *

A portal was opening and a search party was looking for Storybrook's missing villains.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Sorry I have been rewatching some Once Upon A Time to get into the zoone so here's a little bit here.**


	7. Chapter 7

When a beam came down into the castle all four villains knew who it must be. Still they ignored it before going their own way. The Heroes could catch up with them if they wanted but for now they were enjoying the time with their kids.

* * *

Carlos was being still as the newly fixed fur on his jacket was fixed on him. His mother was making sure it was perfect before stitching the last few tares in it. It looked good as new as if nothing had ever happened to it.

"There you go, Darling, good as new." Cruella smiled before looking him over. "Perfect. Do you like it, Carlos?"

"Yes..." Carlos looked down. "Thank you..."

"Aw, Darling," She pulled him close turning back into her normal self. "You are very welcome. Now, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

"Cruella!" A voice called. "Are you up there?!"

"Who's that."

Sighing deeply Cruella looked out the window. "Time cut short. Come along let's go see what they want..."

* * *

"You have beautiful hair." Maleficent said as she combed it out. "I remember when my hair was purple."

"Wh-what happened to it?"

"I did potions. Don't do drugs dear." She aid before summoning two clips before putting them Mal where the longer hair was from the part. They were beautiful purple, green and black dragons that where only about two inches long and fit perfectly. "There, isn't that pretty."

"Pretty?" Mal stood stiff for a moment. "I don't know what your talking about."

Laughing Maleficent came to stand in front of her. "Silly girl, you might just be fairer than the Queen's daughter. Come on, I can hear them coming."

"Who?" Mal asked as she watched her other mother transform into a black dress with rubies all over it, black horns, a green pedant and her staff. "Wow."

"Come along, Mal, let's get this over with."

* * *

"Hold the flame." Jafar said standing net to Jay helping him control the fire. "Almost. Just relax and breath. Seriously, Jay, you need to breath."

"Right just hold my breath..." Jay took in a breath trying to hold the flame himself but it was shaking and looked like it was trying to escape had it not been for his other father. "I'm losing it!"

"Calm." Jafar said. "Pull from your heart and be calm... there see?"

The fire was there for another twenty seconds before it vanished. It went so fast that it stunned Jay before he looked at his other Father who stood back. He was waited to be told that he messed it up, that it was not enough, that he was failure...

"Good." Jafar grinned. "That was more than i could handle when I first started. Also I set the curtains on fire. Well, no time to waste it seems the Heroes are here. Let's go."

Jay grinned at the joke and the smal praise but took a moment to watch as Jafar changed into his outfit with a summon of magic and his snake staff. The man moved again offering him away and together they headed out.

Wait.

What Heroes?

* * *

"-And that's the periodic table."

"Very well done, Evie." Regina nodded as she brushed out the girls blue hair. "I must say for someone your age this is quite impressive. Now what else do you have on your homework sheet?"

"Some history... It's hard to get through history." Evie admitted looking down. "Because... well, we're studying villains."

"They should excuse you from that. Highly insensitive since..."

"...Mom?"

"...Evie, someone here's. I need to go meet with them." Regina quickly finished the hair before summon a black dress. "You can come or stay. I must speak with them."

"i'll come." Evie grabbed her coat. "I love your dress."

"Thank you dear."

* * *

"Okay..." Emma said looking around at all the kids looking at her. "I think we interrupted a high school. Hey, are you sure this is the place?"

"I think so..." Hook said looking over the spell they we're given. "I'm pretty sure... Ah, there, here come's the oh so friendly faces."

"Oh there they are... wait who are the mini mes?"

"Emma." Regina said simply before putting he hand on a girl with blue hair's back. "This is Evie. This world's daughter of The Evil Queen."

"Oh, hi." Emma paused looking around. "I'm guessing all of your are children from this world?"

"What a genius."

"Hey, watch it Dragon Lady." Emma said. "I came here to bring your guys back."

"We only have thirty seconds." Hook said looking at some kind of watch. "If we don't leave now, we'll have to wait a week."

"Alright let's go."

Emma held up the little jewel that would take them back but the girl with the blue hair jumped forwards grabbing it before the light flashed and all of them vanished. The students left ran to tell the King what happened.

* * *

The land was more than uncomfortable Thant's to the unstable ride back had four extra people than it should have so they landed in the middle of the street. It was a dizzying world for a moment.

They got up before up.

Cruella hurried over to Carlos picking him up and dusting him off. "Are you alright darling?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." He shook his head. "What happened."

"We were tossed around." She huffed before moving some sticks and leaves out of his hair before looking around. "Evening is coming."

"Ugh, that was mot a party, that was a painful fall." Jay groaned before he was helped up and his hat was placed back on his head. "Thanks."

"Your not hurt are you?"

"No." Jay assure but was not sure what to do as Jafar checked him over again to make sure he was alright. "Are... you alright?"

"Fine."

Regina pulled Evie up dusting her hair and dress up. "What were you thinking?! You've could have been hurt! If he hand't held on to you that magic would have sent you who knows where!"

"I-I sorry..."

"You can't do that." Regina pulled her close. "You could have died."

"Sorry..."

"Its over with now." Regina sighed rubbing the girls back. "Nothing hurts?"

"My head."

"Let me see." She checked over the girl. "A small bump but nothing more."

Mal meanwhile was unsure of what to do because when they landed Maleficent had grabbed on her and held her close as they landed and was currently in a tightly grip as they stood up but the woman wouldn't let her go. Not sure what to do she just held back trying not to think of her own mother and wondering if this kind of holding was what a Mother would do if she cared.

"Well that was terrible. Come on, Mal, let's go,"

"Go where?"

"I want you to meet my daughter. Lilly."

"Uh, guys, where are you taking those kids? They need to go home... and their gone." Emma sighed before looking at her boyfriend. "Oh well, I hear about it from Henry."

* * *

 **Next Chapter is the four meeting those in Storybrooke and also meeting their other siblings.**

 **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments, messages and now that life is a bit better I hope to be working on my Descendants stories more often.**


	8. Chapter 8

Evie jumped as she was suddenly in a large house with white walls and a blackstair case leading upstairs and she looked around seeing some teenager standing there. Before she could say anything he rushed forward.

"Mom!" The teen said. "You're back!"

"Henry," Regina cried happily hugging him tight. "I'm sorry about that. I'm back now... and this is Evie."

"Oh, hello," Henry turned around holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Evie shook his hand. "Um, so... I guess I need somewhere to stay."

"You'll be staying here." Regina said walking up the staircases with both teens following her as they made their way up to a room across from Henry's. "This will be your room."

Both Evie and Henry watched as the Queen flicked her hand easily summoning the same things that Evie had in her own room back in her world and even included the broken crown. Regina looked at it before flicking her wrist again and the Broken crown was back to normal.

"There. Settle in and I'll see about dinner."

"I'll help you." Henry said following. "I'll come call you when it's time to eat Evie."

"Okay, thank you!" She called before looking in the room excitedly. "Yay!"

* * *

"This is your house?" Jay asked amazed as the door opened. "Cool..."

"Yes, this is where I live. Well since I came to Storybrooke." Jafar shrugged before leading the teen inside. "This is where we'll live for the time being. Come I'll show you to your room."

"My... Room?"

"Of course. Where did you think you were going to sleep?" Jafar laughed heading up the stairs. "That floor?"

Smiling Jay followed him for the tour. After he saw most of the house he was hungry, this was proved by the growling from his stomach.

"Come, I'll fix us something to eat." Jafar lead him to a room with large pillows on the floor along with a table close to the ground. "I assume you know these?"

"Ah, yeah, we had one back on the Island." Jay nodded but didn't mention that they never used the dinning table because food was find, eat or steal it from someone else and try to eat it before it got stolen from you. "What are we going to cook?"

"I have magic." With a simple wave of the snake staff a feast appears. "Come, Jay, sit with me. We shall eat and than we will practice your magic."

"What if I cna't do it?"

"Nonsense!" Jafar waved his hand as he took a seat with Jay following. "You've been doing great and even if you hit a bump we can always work it out."

Grinning Jay looked at the food on the table licking his lips before picking up a turkey leg biting into it laughing at how great it tasted. Looking up as a goblet appeared in front of him he looked in it before looking at up the man.

"Drink. It's good." Jafar took a long drink of his. "Ah, delicious."

"So, uh, can I... ask you a couple of questions?"

"Anything you want."

* * *

"And this is my parlor," Cruella said excitedly as she pulled Carlos around. "Now you are to young to drink, Darling so please stay out of this room, but there is a plenty of sweet drinks and soda in my kitchen. Come, come, I want to show you something."

Carlos let her as they two large dogs followed behind them both happily waging their tails and panting as they made their way to upstairs. There she hurried to a room opening it before grinning at him and throwing it open.

"This can be your work room!" She walked pulling the curtins open. "I know there is nothign in here except the table but the floor in marble. Perfect for inventions or anythng you want. I know that things can spark so this room woudln't catch fire." Cruella opened another curtin letting in the sun before looking around the black and white room. "It is lacking, yes, but we can fix it."

"There's... no red in the room..." Carlos noted looking around. "Shouldn't there be...?"

"Indeed." She grinned at him with a soft chuckle. "Shall we go to town than? We'll buy everything you want."

"Uh, I... you don't have to..."

"I want too." She rushed him engulfing him with the large coat. "Come now, let' go. I cannot wait to see what you create."

"R-really?"

"Yes, of course, Darling, anything and everything you build will be simply amazing."

Carlos flushed hiding his face in her shoulder "Th-thanks."

"Come, we'll even eat out! Well, maybe not at that Godforsaken Granny's." She said bitterly grabbing a coat she had made for her son and slipping it on him. "If I have one more piece of that lesangea I am going to be sick."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She lead him out of the room. "Do you like steak, Darling?"

"...Uh... Is it meat?"

"...Yes." She held a tight smile as they left the large house before she turned to lock it mutter under her breath. "I'll kill that wench for depriving you of such foods..."

"Did you said something?"

"No, Darling just some trouble with the lock is all!" Pocketing the key Cruella walked down the stairs to the car as her son was climbing into the passenger seat. Getting into the drive side she made sure he was buckled up before speeding off. "How about we go to the bookstore as well?"

"Really? We can?"

"Anything you want my Darling all you have to do is ask."

* * *

Maleficent opened the door with her hand still on Mal's shoulder. Once they were in the home and she had the door closed she let go before taking off her hat and coat. Mal looked around seeming calm.

"Hm." Maleficent hummed before looking around. "Lily? I'm back."

"Lily?" Mal tensed. "Who's that?"

"My daughter."

Mal shivered because a older girl appeared and the she took one look at her and her lip curled up with the look she knew all to well.

Hate.

* * *

 **Ideas were taken into account. I'm working on some of them right now 8D.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mal sat at the table trying to ignore the obvious hatred being directed to her from Lily who was glaring at her. Looking around the nice and very well laid out home she noted that everything wasn't gloom and doom.

Looking at the living room when she noticed saw a book laying out. It looked like a spell book so she reached over to pull it closer when a hand slapped down on it causing her to jump.

"That's mine," Lily growled. "Don't touch it."

"I didn't know!" Mal let go sitting back. "So, uh, I have a spell book back home."

"Touch it again and I'll scorch you."

"Geez, I won't touch it then." Mal blinked before trying to ignore the other girl. "So, what do you do?"

"More than you."

"Harsh, Lily," Maleficent said walking into the room with a gray suit on. "Alright, girls, it's time to practice some magic."

"Wha- Her too?!"

"I can just stay... I don't mind." Mal stood up. "Or I'm going to take a walk is better."

"Oh, now you don't." Maleficent grabbed her by the back of her shirt pulling her back from the door.

"You are not leaving my sight until the end of the week, so until then you are going to be with us."

Mal looked nervous as Lily made the gesture that she wanted to kill her.

* * *

"There you go," Curella said as she gave the two large dogs some raw steak from the food they ordered. "Eat up, darlings."

"I'm surprised that they let them in here," Carlos said amazed as he took another bite of his food, which was delicious, before taking a drink of the fizzy soda. "I read that high-class places don't do that, mom."

Cruella smiled got bigger by the mention of her being called mom. "Oh, well you see, darling, Mommy can do anything she wants. Well, shall we finish so we can order something good for desert."

"Like chocolate?"

"That sounds wonderful."

"This is much better than that horrid lasagna... Eat more, Darling you need to gain some weight."

Cruella took a bite of her food sighing as she looked him over again before thinking, "He shouldn't be that

skinny…'

* * *

Jay sat there on the right with his arms crossed as he frowned as he waited for Jafar to finished whatever potion he was making. Meanwhile, he needed to try and be still. Whatever magic he was practicing had backfired and now his hair was bright pink.

His beanie couldn't hide it.

So instead he decided to sit there and pout about it.

Meanwhile, Jafar was chuckling from where he was standing mixing the last potions into the pot as it changed from green to a dark blue. He took some pouring it into a bottle and placing it to cool. Next, he grinded up some herbs before adding them in.

"Don't worry, Jay," Jafar chuckled as the teen pouted more looking more like a child than ever. "The first time I tried that magic I was balde for half a year."

"What?" This got Jay's attention as he looked up at him. "But you're so good at magic!"

"Not always. When I was seventeen I turned my grandfather into an owl for a week. He was not a happy man for the longest time."

Laughing Jay looked over at the bottom. "Hey, it's changing!"

"It's almost done." Jafar picked it up swirling it a little. "Alright, that should do it."

Jay got up walking over. He stood still as Jafar pulled the beanie off pouring the dark liquid over his hair. The odd part was that it didn't feel like water or wet his hair. It just felt like dry ice tossed into the water. Once it vanished Jay stood back up looking t his hair.

"It's back to normal!"

"I told you." Jafar put the vial away before hitting the bottom of his snake staff on the floor as the mess was suddenly cleaned up, "Alright, let's start again."

"Hey, can I have one of those?"

"Hm?"

"Well, isn't it easier when you have a staff?"

"We need to get the basic spells done," Jafar summoned a small dagger with a cobra s the handle before opening it to show a black blade. "You can have this."

"What's this?"

"This is what I first used when I was learning how to control my magic. It will help you keep better hold on it. Also, doubles as a weapon should you ever need it."

"Wicked." Jay turned it over. "How do I fight with this?"

"Come, I'll teach you."

* * *

"Evie?"

Jumping from where she was Evie turned to see henry standing there outside the door. "Oh, Hi."

"Hi." Henry grinned. "Food's ready. Want to come down?"

Evie took a look around the room. It was a very beautiful room that she really liked. There was a moment where she wanted to stay to looking around more. However, the food was done which meant she should eat. Besides she didn't know this new land. What if they ate different here?

"Sure!" She picked up her little bag. "Ready!"

"Uh, you can leave your stuff. It'll still be here when you get back. Promise."

Unsure she thought about it before gently placing it back down on the bed. She walked out the door looking back at it for a seconds before following the other teen out of the room. She made it to the stairs before darting back to the room snatching it up before hurrying back.

Luckily Henry didn't seem to notice.

* * *

Mal fell down hard on the ground with a grunt. Glaring with her eyes glowing green she jumped up storming towards the other girl who also had her eyes glowing. There were golden-brown color unlike Mal's own bright green ones.

"You did that on purpose!"

"So, what if I did?!"

"Enough, girls." Maleficent walked over. "You two re supposed to be practicing your magic and since neither of you have had enough time or experience we are far behind."

"She's just being baby." Lily glared. "Can't even turn into a Dragon!"

"Hey, I've been on an powerless island for most of my life!"

"Aw, poor, baby, you need someone to hold your hand?"

"That's it!"

"Mal!" Maleficent yelled. "Keep your cool."

Without warning, Lily had shot out some magic from her hands when she saw that Mal had indeed stopped when her mom had told her too, the blast sent Mal flying backwards. Before she landed Mal managed to turn to she landed on her hands and knees.

Jumping up her eyes blazed green before she ran towards Lily.

* * *

Emma was about to take food that Regina had made, since she had gone over to eat with Henry, when a loud blast of magic rippled causing all of them to jump a bit. She set the food down sighing before getting up putting her jacket back on.

"Well, that was fast."

"I'm coming with you, Swan,"

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! It's been a while!**

 **So, I've started back on my stories here. Also, I can't get to everyone on the comments so I've been planning on starting a Whistle Mist Blog, which I did for the first time last night, on Youtube. Since so many of you have left wonderful reviews, so in my second vlog I would like so answer them in my video.**

 **So to everyone who reviews on the last chapter will get a shout out and the ones who review on this chapter will get their reviews read out loud.**

 **Be sure to check out my Vlog, my first one I was being an idiot because I was so tired, but stop by! 8D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, everyone!**

 **IMPORTANT! So, I messed up stuff on my Mist Vlogs and got two Youtube Strikes and can get back if I get three. So, sorry that I can't do the blog but until I work things out with Youtube I won't be doing them.**

 **However, I didn't want you to wait for the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma was sighing as she walked up to the end of the forest seeing scorch marks everywhere. Sighing she put out the small fires she looked around. There wasn't anyone around or at least not anyone she could see. Walking around she looked for any sign that would tell her if someone had stayed behind.

"Oh, wow…" Evie spun turn around. "What happened?"

"A dragon or two it seems." Regina crossed her arm before turning to go back to her car. "Come on, let's go."

"Oh, wait!" Henry rushed up to her. "Can I stay? I wanted go see that movie that came out with the haunted castle."

"Oh, yes, that." Regina smiled. "Sure. Emma, take care of him."

"Wait, I thought you were taking him?"

"Welcome to co-parenting!"

* * *

"She attacked me!"

Maleficent turned on Lily fast. "Because you attacked her first! Of course, she'll fight back! You on the other hand, can turn into a dragon, you're older and meanwhile, we're stuck in this forsaken town and you want to touch everyone and anyone!"

Lily went to yell back when her lips were sealed suddenly.

"Don't interrupt." Maleficent glared at her. "You and your temper will be the end of you because someone will use that against you, Lily. You need to learn how to control it."

"I can but you're doting on purple idiot over here."

Mal gasped.

"Watch it, Lily, I used to have purple hair." Maleficent earned before she looked between them. "And why are you so keen on attacking Mal? She's a baby."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Yeah, she's fifteen! She can fend for herself!"

"Watch you tongue, Lily." Maleficent warned getting closer. "She's just a child and you are a grown women, so calm yourself or I'll do it for you."

Scoffing Lily sat down glaring. "Whatever. When's she leaving?"

"In a week's time. You just hate her because she's a hero."

Shifting uncomfortably Mal sat there. "I'm not! I'm evil! Totally evil, I swear! Long live evil, yay!"

Scoffing again Lily stood up grabbing her jacket. "Yeah, cause nothing says evil like yelling you're evil and shouting yay. Look, Mom, I'm gonna head out and visit some old friends. I'll be back next week."

"Harsh, Lil," Maleficent smirked. "See you then. Be careful."

"Always." She walked by Mal making sure to bump her on the head with her elbow. "Later, loser,"

"Hey!"

"I'm serious Cruella, they might find out what I'm doing!" Mr. Feinberg said as he took two more tums for his upset stomach. "What if I go to jail?"

"Oh, you'll be fine, Darling," Cruella glared at him as she threw a glass of champagne at him. "You want to talk about problems?! You got me pregnant you bastard!"

Indeed, Cruella was nine months pregnant. She had unable to drink or smoke due to the fact the curse on her wouldn't let her harm the unborn child. There for she hadn't been able to do two of her favorite things. Among that he husband had started to get into some trouble with his job.

"Honey, come on, you'll have the baby soon and I promised you a nanny."

"Oh there better be a Nanny!" She snapped. "You told me you couldn't have children!"

"No one I've been with before had ever been able to have children before!"

"Oh shut up, you stupid idiots." She groaned as pain shot up her back before looking down at her swollen stomach. "Oh, hush up, you'll be out soon. Sooner the better so I can get back to my life!"

"Here, Honey, have some club soda." Her husband offered her some as she snatched it away. "Soon, write, soon."

"Oh." Cruella hunched dover. "Oh. Oh, damn."

"Honey?"

"I believe my water just broke." She hissed. "Don't stand there in complete fool! Take me to the hospital!"

* * *

 _By the time it was over Cruella was exhausted. Her body hurt from pushing out the baby. She groaned as she heard someone talking to her. With the meds they gave her it had left her a bit disoriented. A nurse was speaking to her. Words they weren't reaching her ears when something is placed in her arms._

 _"What is this?" She asked slowly trying to shake off the drugs._

 _"It's your baby, Miss."_

 _Moving the blanket back Cruella stared at the little face. She froze as the baby yawned softly before slowly opening his eyes. A small cooing left the baby's name before he settled back down to sleep. It had stunned her so much that she had realized she was still holding the baby until the nurse tried to take him away._

 _"He's mine!"_

 _"I know, Miss, but we need to take him to get bathed and we'll bring him back. I promise."_

 _For some reason, it was hard to let him go. Once out of the room Cruella forced herself up ignoring the pain before she went to the shower. It was dull, uncharming and so basic she wanted to kill someone. Washing up she returned to the room seeing the sheets had been changed._

 _Stopping she turned to the door before growling. "They're taking to long."_

* * *

 _Smiling she bounced the baby boy a little. "Oh, good morning, Carlos, good morning,"_

 _Mr. Fineberg watched as his wife had taken a sudden love for the baby. "You named him without me?"_

 _"You don't carry him, so yes, I named him." She continued ot fuss over the baby. "Oh, look! He has my hair,"_

 _"And my freckles."_

 _"No, I'm pretty sure though came from me too,"_

 _"Honey, you don't' have freckles."_

 _"Oh, shut up!" She snapped glaring at him. "Carlos looks like me!"_

 _The baby started to cry._

 _"Oh, no, Darling," Cruella turned around cuddling, "Oh, Mummy's so sorry, she was just mad at Daddy. Yes, it was all Daddy's fault, yes it was, yes it was… oh, come on, darling, let's go for a walk, Hm? You love the garden, yes? Oh, yes, you do, yes you do,"_

 _The man shook his head taking a long drink of scotch._

 _Cruella first and only love had been her son._

 _Until one day hen they were hosting a part for the high and mighty five years later she had let him out of her sight as she was filling up a plate for him to eat when she heard someone screaming. Turning Cruella dropped the plate running towards Carlos as he was chasing a ball._

 _It was almost as if the world had slowed down when he stepped into the road just as a car came around. A stretched, a horn and the sickening sound of a thud was heard._

"Nooooo…..!"

* * *

"No!" Cruella shot up gasping as she looked around. Taking in a few breaths she hurried out of bed rushing out of the door to the one just down from here. Opening the door she calmed down seeing Carlos in his bed asleep with Dude curled around him. Be the foot of the bed the two large dogs looked up at her wagging their tails. "Good dogs… Protect him…. Oh…"

With her heart rate going down she walking over to the bed sitting down on the edge watching the boy sleep peacefully. Smiling she reached over to cup his face. She lost Carlos once and she was never going to lose him again.

Leaning down she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Carlos,"

In his sleep, Carlos smiled.

* * *

"Ugh!" Mal screamed as she continued ot try and get the gum out of her hair. Lily had smacked it onto the back of her head when she had come back to grab a bag or something before leaving again. "What in the world is her problem?!"

"Mal?" Maleficent called walking into the room. "What the hell is in your hair?"

"Gum! Lily, did it!" Mal turned back the mirror. "I can't get it out!"

"Come here," She called summoning a comb. "I'll get it out for you."

"I don't think a comb is gonna make it come out." Mal sighed sadly walking over. "And I don't want to cut my hair."

"It's infused with magic, silly girl," Maleficent laughed before started to comb out the little wads. "She really for you, huh? Let's hurry and get these out before bed."

"You go to sleep early?"

"It's almost midnight and even the biggest and scariest Queen of Evil gets tired sometime." Maleficent smiled when there a noise. "What was that?"

"Hey, who's that?" Mal asked seeing someone standing in the shadows. "Look…"

Maleficent stood up glaring, "What do you want, Rumplestiltskin?

* * *

 **To danifan3000: It's pretty much both. There's going to be more so I hope you enjoy** for **the moment 8D**

 **To RHatch89: Thank you!**

 **To victoria-cullen34: There going to be some more family stuff involved but yeah, Henry is okay about it for now. 8D**

 **To Aaron-Leach: Thank you!**

 **To lilyflower101: Oh, yeah it's so there!**

 **To Fangirlnerd001: Things are not going to get better. 8D**

 **To xxxLeanniexxx: Nope, their not!**


	11. DD2 IMPORTANT

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

 **Disney Descendants 2 is coming on in twenty minutes from where I'm from and I'm so excited!**

 **Now that the movie is here I can write the new events into the the story!**

 **I gotten some wonderful ideas from all of you and have written them down in a separate doc, so that many of them are being added in later chapters.**

 **Alright everyone I need YOU to send in more ideas in REVIEWS for the VK's old and new, and if you want to send a message that's awesome, but I read them better in reviews because I can go back to look them over via chapters!**

 **Time to watch the movie and new ideas lay ahead!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What I want," Rumple spoke while eyeing the girls. "Is to know what Realm those kids came from."

"None of your concern," Regina glared at him darkly. "It has nothing to do with you and you don't need to worry about it."

Before it could go any further Emma drove up in the Sherrif car before she got out. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ms. Sawn." Rumple smiled before he vanished.

* * *

Carlos wiped his brow as he got done with the laundry. Looking around the room he tried to see where the cleaning supplies were kept. After searching for a good ten minutes he found them. Cruella, this world's version of his Mother had been called away to a meeting and left the house with money for him to order some food and told him that he could do whatever he wanted when she was gone.

This didn't sit well with Carlos. She had given him so much already. A room that was his at Auradon with anything a teen could want. When they came here she brought him to her home, which was more like a mansion that had various rooms.

He had a room here too along with a room that Carlos could free work on any of his inventions along with no limits. If he needs something she got it, if he wanted to go check something out in town, she took him there, but this could be real.

Deep in his soul Carlos knew he had to earn his keep. What if soon she realized he wasn't worth her time? Then she could get rid of him or lock him up. That couldn't happen! Cruella was the mother he always wanted!

So, Carlos decided he would show her that he cold earn his keep. Doing the laundry was first. Once he found the supplies he set to dusting. Dusting first, then rub down all the surfaces with some cleaning to keep it was getting dusty so fast.

Going to grab the mop Carlos jumped when he saw that it was in the closet broken. Sighing he rolled up his pants before filling a bucket with soapy water before dipping a rag in it. Getting on his hands and knees Carlos started to scrub the floor as his thoughts took out. He didn't like his thoughts. It was nothing but fear, anxiety about his new Mother abandoning him.

Bitting his lips Carlos scrubbed hard desperately to get everything as clean as possible. Watching him where Cruella's dogs. They looked confused on what he was doing and when the nudged him for the kid to play with him, the young teen kept cleaning as if he was under a spell.

* * *

"If that sniveling little bastard of a man comes near my son I will make him wish for death!" Cruella's voice was dark as she sat at table with Regina, Maleficent and Jafar. "And I have ways, darlings."

"I agree," Maleficent smiled a bit. "Mal may no be mine… but I quite feel like keeping her as such."

"Same with Jay," Jafar nodded before he paused. "However I think he knows more than he lets on."

"What do you mean, Jafar?" Regina glared at him. "What have you've heard."

"Not heard, seen. I was going to tell you this evening but since the Dark One is up to something I think it's best to say that I thought I saw Hook in his shop."

"What do you mean thought." Regina asked leaning closer. "And Hook was with Emma when we saw them."

"I thought I saw him because I saw a hooked hand but I thought it was odd that Hook would be wearing a red coat," Jafar leaned back. "Then not a minute later I saw them drive into town. I think perhaps the Dark One has another child from that land we went too."

"Who?" Maleficent asked. "We have the children who are ours in that world."

"I think I can help with that,"

"Henry!" Regina jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom… you're having a secret meeting in our guest bedroom… i can hear through the walls," Henry laughed before pulling out a book. "This showed up next to my book today. Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos are in it. The odd thing is it's only pictures and look here,"

They a leaned over to see a picture of three teens, one with blond hair wearing a bandana, he had lovely green eyes, the second one was another boy that clearly resembled one Killian Jones right down to the eyeliner, his eyes where however a lovely color of bright ice blue eyes that really popped with that eyeliner on. Did all Hooks ware that?! And the girl in the middle was beautiful with teal haired birads and pirates hat along with her attire that had small shells, starfish and other little things from the ocean.

"I figure it out. I don't know their names but this one here is Hook's other son, this is Ursula's other daughter and this one is Gaston's son."

"How do you know that? The first two I get it but the last one…" Regina looked at him unsure until Henry pointed to a small bag on the tenn and Regina recognized it as Gaston's hunting knife, mostly because the fool had often bragged about it. "Never mind."

"So, they're here?" Maleficent asked. "Or are they coming here because we would have seen them."

"Grandpa has them," Henry flipped the pages and it had the three all tied up with this hands behind their backs, legs tied at the ankles along with gags in their mouths and they were in the back of Gold's shop. Flipping the page to them all separated from one another. "We need to get them out of there."

"Hello, Ursula," Everyone turned to Cruella as she spoke into a seashell. "I haves ome knows that you're going to find interesting."

* * *

Evie was listening in on what they were saying before she carefully snuck out of the house and hurried to tell the others.

* * *

 **Okay so since Gil really has no one, I was wondering what you guys woudl think of me bringing in a Gaston from the Land of Untold stories. Kind like a Gaston, but he's not that much of an ass. What do you think?**

 **Also I'm taking in prompts and ideas! Send them in! The best ones get written!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Stop you're whining," Gold said as he took out vials of ingredients out laying them on the table in the back of the shop. Three teenagers were tied up with magic ropes but they were struggling and mumbling something through the gags. "Just a few hours more and I just might have what I want,"

"Mm!" Harry kicked angrily his eyes wild wanting stab the man. "Mm!"

"You are annoying," Gold summoned a pot when he heard a bell ring in the front of the shop. Glaring at the trio. "Be right back."

* * *

"What?" Mal sat up. "Are you sure?"

"That's what Henry said!" Evie yeled in a whispered before looking around to see if anyone was listening in before turning back to her friend. "We need ot go help."

"Alright, you go grab Jay and I'll get Carlos." Mal walked Eive to the back door. "Careful out there, okay?"

"Okay,"

Going back inside Mal rushed to the room she was staying in. Picking up her jacket she tossed it on before picking up her spell book. Tucking it into her Jacket she pulled on the boots before taking a deep breath. Walking back to the door Mal was about to leave having the door half open when it slammed shut.

Gasping she turned around to see Lily there. "Mom said not to let you go to Gold's shop."

"I was going to see my friends!" Mal glared at her. "And besides what's it to you?"

"I'll take you then," Lily summoned her jacket. "Which friend?"

"Carlos,"

Smirking Lily used her magic causing them to vansih in a puff of smoak. When they reappered they were standing right in front of the De Vil Manor that was way bigger then Mal thought it was. IN aw she stared up at it for a moment before shaking her head.

"Go on, I'll be back in an hour kid," Lily then grabbed Mal's shirt dragging her closer. "And if you even think of leaving this house before then I will beat your dumbass."

Tensing Mal was worried but Lily vanished. Sighing in relief she hurried up the stairs knocking on the door. After a few minutes she sighed because she remembered that the Manor was huge. Ringing the doorbell it took another minute when it opened with Carlos there looking tired

"Hey, Mal," Carlos let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"You won't believe who's here,"

* * *

Emma was walking around the place where the people from the Land of Under Told Stories stayed looking for Gaston. She still wasn't sure how she ended up there looking for him but she needed to find him. She was told what happened, who it was about but she wasn't sure how the man would react to the news.

Sure Gaston had come back from being dead (Work with me here, let's pretend, okay?) planning on turning over a new leaf much like Regina. So far from what she's heard he's been getting there. After another search she heard cheering coming from the back.

Walking there she found the person she was looking for in a game of arm wrestling. People were cheering as Gaston was getting closer to the win. When it happened the room cheered, people forked over money for the winner.

Gaston stood up laughing as he took a swing of of beer before spotting her. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you about someone that Gold has… and he might interest you,"

"Alright, who is it?" Gaston took a swing of his beer. "It's not Lefou again is it? I already saved him twice last month."

"It's your son." Emma said bluntly when Gaston start to choke on his beer. "Hey, are you okay?!"

* * *

"A daughter?" Ursula looked at her friends in disbelief. "Please, I would have know if I had one."

"She's from another world," Maleficent spoke, dressed in her black dress along with her horns. "Just like Mal, they came from another realm. Rumpelstiltskin has them."

"Here," Regina handed her the book Henry had lent her. "This is a picture of her."

Taking the book still not believing it Ursula opened it looking down. Right away her eyes locked onto the girl with teal braids. She paused staring as something swelled in her heart. An odd feeling that she never felt before.

"She looks a lot like me when I was young… when I was still a mermaid,"

"Aren't you still?"

"I'm a sea Goddess, Mal," She glared at her before looking back at the book and closing it. "Alright… let's go get my daughter."

* * *

"I have a what?!" Hook yelled as he pulled the Jolly Roger into the port. "I don't think I heard you correctly!"

"Oh, you heard me, Darling, you have a son, now let's go!"

"I have questions!"

"Ask your girlfriend!" Cruella stormed off. "And meet us at Gold's shop!"

Gold walked to the front of his shop seeing who it was. "Ms. Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"People been calling in saying the saw something strange in your shop." Emma did her best to keep a poker face. "Want to tell me what it could be."

Putting a smile on Rumple shook his head. "They must be seeing things."

Uma was struggling to break free when the back door flew opened. They all tense looking at the door as a woman walked in dressed in green, a few colors like that matched Uma's she came in looking like she was ready to fight when her eyes landed on them.

"There you are," She walked over taking out a knife pulling Uma up before cutting her free. "It's time to go,"

"Wait, Harry and Gil!"

"We got them, lass," Killian walked in a second before followed by another man. Using his hook to cut the ropes he pulled Harry up pushing him out the door while holding the back of his shoulders. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time.

Tearing off the ropes Gaston moved Gil out the door. The three adults hurried the kids out to the cars that were waiting. They each got into a different cars before driving away. They took off in different directions all planning on meeting up at Regina's house.

"WHo are you?!" Uma shouted before looking back as the shop vanished when they turned the corner going down the street. "And who was that?"

"That is Rumpelstiltskin."

"The child eater?!"

"Is that what he is in your realm?" Ursula looked over the girl before focusing on driving. "Yes, that's him. Don't worry we got you out and now we're going to keep you safe… what is that smell?"

Uma went still her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Sniffing the air. "Is that… is that rotten shrimp?!"

"Yes, okay!" Uma snapped. "Mal threw rotten shrimp on me and I've never been able to get the smell out of my hair since I was little!"

"Alright, well we'll get that smell out when we get to Regina's."

"Who are you? Why are you helping us and where did they take my friends?!"

"I'm Ursula." She gave a half smirk gling over as Uma looked shocked. "And I'm your Mother in this world."

"...What?"

"Yeah, surprised me too," Ursula laughed before pulling into the Mayor's house. "We're here and look… so is Hook and Gaston."

"Uma, what's happening?" Gil asked as they were all put in a room and the door closed with no one else in the room. "Where are we?"

"I say we hook them and get out of here." Harry grinned manically. "It'll be fun,"

"No, we can't," Uma took a deep breath in going to the window. "Guys, this isn't our world… no, when that light hit us it brought us to this place! That man, he was going to use us for some kind of potion or spell… Those people who recused say they're our parents from this world… we need to lay low,c ome up with a plan and then act… Gil! Where did you get that food?!"

"Uh," Gil looked at the beef jerky he was eating. "I was hungry and the not-dad gave it to me?"

"Oh," Harry spoke airily tilted his head before getting closer grabbing a piece. "Mm, I like this stuff!"

"Guys focused," Uma took a piece biting into it. "We need too… Oh this is good."

"Mmm," Harry hum was airy again, something he did often as he nodded taking another bit. "We need to steal some of these,"

"Okay, focus," Uma said chewing with her mouth open as she walked around the room. "We need to figure out what's going on. I think I can talk to-"

There was loud bang as the window in the room shattered causing them to duck. Jumping up the three pulled out their swords ready to fight whoever it was. Suddenly tree vines from the tree outsider whipped into the room trying to grab them.

Yeling the three swiped at the tree trying to keep it away from them. One of the vinews was big enough to block the door. Gil tried kicking it but he had to fend on the vines. Suddenly he was grabbed by one that yanked him downward,

"Gil!" Uma grabbed one of his arms, "Harry, cut him loose!"

Lifting his swords Harry was about to when it was knocked out his hands. Diving for it Harry was stuck by the vines sending him flying across the room hitting the wall hard. He crumpled ot the floor with a cry of pain.

Just before Uma was worried they might die the door blasted opened.

Gaston, Hook, Ursula, Regina, and Cruella ran in.

"Enough of this!" Regina shot purple magic from her hands. "Time for a trim!"

Gaton hurried over to Gil using his strength to grip the vine off the teen before it could suffocate him. Pulling him up Gaston hurried him out the door yelling for him to wait in the room across from there. Gil did but stopped at the door looking for Uma and Harry.

A tentacle suddenly swung out with Uma dropping her off right next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Uma started to head back. "Let's go get Harry,"

Harry was shoved out of the room suddenly.

"Come with me!" Henry called. "We'll be safe in this room."

The trio looked at each other before decided to follow him. Besides, they didn't know this place yet and being killed was not the plan.

* * *

"Mal," Cruella gasped as they defeated the vine monster. "You need me take me to my home now. If Gold attacked here then he might go after Carlos!"

"Cruella's right," Region said looking at them. "We need to hid the kids."

"No need to worry, Lily is watching Mal," Maleficent summoned her powers. "See you all soon."

* * *

 **Thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

 **I like to thank one review for the idea of an OC but I don't not make Oc's main characters I make them as minor as possible because I like writing the main characters. Thank you again.**

 **Alright we need some family bonding time some angst, please leave some that you wanted to see and I'l trying to write is soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you hungry?" Carlos asked as they entered the kitchen. "I'm making dinner."

"Wow," Mal turned around looked at the extremely clean house and there were a lot of cleaning supplies still out. "Is Cruella on a cleaning spree?"

"No, I was cleaning," Carlos stretched feeling tired before he looked at her. "There's snacks if you want some."

"Caros… did you clean this whole house?" Mal looked and peeked into corners seeing that everything was either newly cleaned or getting ready to be cleaned. "Did she make you do this?"

"I'm cleaning to earn my keep," Carlos spoke softly before going to the stove stirring the soup before tasting it. "Mm, it's really good! Want to try?"

"No, I'm good," Mal scowled. She was upset that Cruella would force him to work! Guess she wasn't so different from the one in their world. "Carlos, you shouldn't be-"

"WHAT," Came a loud scary voice as Maleficent suddenly appeared causing them both to go wide eyes as the woman walked closer to Mal. "Are you doing here, Mal?"

"I… Uh, I was,"

"What in the world is going on here?" Cruella looked around. "Did the maids come early? Their not due to work until Thursday,"

"You're forcing Carlos to clean this place!" Mal yelled angrily pointing at her. "You're just as bad as our Cruella!"

"Mal, control you're daughter," Cruella seethed walking closer. "Because to compare even me to that woman is almost a death sentence,"

"It gets confusing when you say her name," Maleficent noted thoughtfully. "Consider it's what my friends call me. Come along, Mal, we have much to discuss."

"We can't leave him here!"

"Oh, trust me, even I wouldn't mess with her son unless I truly wanted death. "She smiled wicked at Cruella who smiled back. "See you at the next meeting."

In a puff of smoke the two were gone. Cruella stopped smiled before looking at Carlos who seemed nervous. His eyes held worry. Stepping close she frowned when he bowed his head down looking at the floor.

"Carlos… the maids didn't come did they?"

"No…"

"I told you, darling you don't have to worry about anything," Cruella pulled him close holding him tightly as he ran a hand through his head, resting the side of her face on his head. "She forced you didn't she?"

It took a long pause but Carlos nodded as he shook a bit before whispering. "I just want to earn my keep,"

"Darling you don't have to earn it," Cruella pulled him back to look him in the face. "I want you to go upstairs, build you're wonderful contraptions, bring them to life and have fun doing so, okay? That is the best way to show me you like being here with me… just do what you love, alright?"

"...Alright," Carlos let out a small smile and sighed happily when she kissed his forehead. "I'll be upstairs,"

"Wonderful, I'll finish up here," Cruella watched him go before looking at the food cooking. "Bugger I don't know how to do this… well, can't be too hard,"

Ten minutes later Carlos came back down to tell his mom that he was cooking a cake as well when eh saw her using a fire extinguisher .

"Bloody stove! How dare you set yourself on fire?!"

Covering his mouth Carlos tried hard not to bursting out laughing.

* * *

Regina heard that Maleficent and Cruella had to deal with their kids so she ended up talking to the remaining three people at her home. They had a short, maybe three minute discussion on what to do with the kids because it was decided they would take their other realm children with them to their respective homes.

That was when Regina got a call from Jafar saying Evie was at his house and he caught the two trying to sneak out.

"Great, another one that sneaks out," She looked at Henry who smiled at her. "You two are lucky your cute."

Laughing Henry pick up his new book opening it as his mom vanished. "Evie is so in trouble."

* * *

"I don't know how I feel about this," Uma frowned as she sat naked in a tub filled with fresh seawater and what she assumed was sea-foam. Her braids had been undone casing her hair to fall in waves of teal as they were half way into the water. The reason she had her braids so tight was to hide the smell of the shrimp in her hair. "And what are you doing anyways?"

"I'm a seas witch," Ursula's spoke from where she was adding this and that into a cult round before smiling over at her. "We're getting that smell out. How long was your Mother going to stand for your hair smelling like that?"

"My mother don't care," Uma leaned back against the tub sighing. "What in this water? It feels so good."

"Just the sea," Ursula looked at her. "You are of the Merfolk. Royal even. Haven't you've ever been in water before?"

"Just the Isle water. That murky garbaged will weast," She scowled. "I hate boiling it, waiting and then dirnking it...Is this fresh seawater?"

"Yes,"

"Real fresh water?"

"Yes, I brought it from home," Ursula watched her for a second wondering what the hell kind of life she lived before turning back to adding some more stuff into potino she was making. "I contacted my Father, Poseidon and told him I'd be away for a while. He seemed a bit upset, but I told him about you,"

"Me? Why?" Uma sat up looked worried. "What's he want?"

"Just to know if we need anything," Ursula summoned some magic into the bowl with a smirk. "Perfect. Now let's get that out of your hair."

"I've already tried everything," Uma looked at the glowing dark purple and pink stuff before making a face. "What is that?"

"Just some hair shampoo," Ursula tiled Uma's head back. "Closing your eyes so the magic can do it's thing."

Closing them tight she felt the potions wash over her hair. It smelled really wonderful, was light and suddenly warm water was being poured over her head. Keeping her eyes shut as tight as possible she jumped a bit feeling the world's version of her mom starts to wash her hair.

There had never been a time in her life when she remembered someone washing her hair. IN fact it took Uma forever to learn how to braid it herself. Countless hours spent trying and failing before forcing Harry and Gil to help her find someone to forcibly teach her.

"Alright, that should do." Ursula grabbed a large pitch of water mumbled a spell into it before gently pouring it over Uma's hair. "There! Now you won't have that shrimpy smell."

"My name's not Shrimpy!"

"I didn't call you that," Ursula waned. Setting the pitching down she summoned up a towel. "Here, I'm going to grab you something to eat while you dry up."

After she left Uma grabbed some of her hair pulling it up to her nose giving it a little sniff. Nothing. Sniffing it again Uma moved back shocked. Smelling her hair again she almost relaxed too much because she fell back into the water.

Still in shock that the smell was gone Uma got out of the tub putting the rode on before walking out the mirror seeing her hair in a waves of teal. She had forgotten what it was like to have her hair down and not alway sin braids. Heck, she forgot that other smells didn't have the lingering smell of rotting shrimp.

"Alright, I got us something," Ursula held up a large bowl of food. "I hope you like it. I summed up from that little shack of a place called Granny's. Eat up."

Taking it Uma looked at her unsure. This version of her mother was beautiful. She stood with grace, royalt was what she said? Also her hair was up with a sea green crown, her dress matching as much with the rare jews of the sea on it including some starfishes.

"Thanks...I uh," Uma bit her lip. "You don't have to do this… I can take care of myself."

"I can't send a child off on her own," Ursula summoned a brush. "Especially not if that child is practically my own. COme on, I'll comb your hair so you can sleep after you eat."

"...I just turned sixteen… I'll be fine,"

Urusla stared at her before getting close putting her hand on Uma's head messuring her before forwning as the top of Uma's head barely made it to mid chest.

"You're koking. Was your motehr short?"

"No."

"Your father?"

"Have no idea who it is,"

"What the hell did she feed you?" Urual was now circling the girl trying to figure out how come she was so small. "Didn't they feed you?"

"We got whatever came on the bridge." Uma took a bit of the food almost crying out. "Oh seahorses, this is so good!"

"...I'll be right back, I need to talk to Regina," Ursula watched as Mua had completely forgotten she was there in favor of the food in the bowl. "Not that you will notice,"

* * *

"Alright, Gil, you can sleep in my bed tonight," Gaston said as they entered the small apartment. "It's a small one bedroom, but it's home. Let me show you where the bathroom is so you can clean up. I'll get you some clothes… they won't fight you but it'll do until I can get you something,"

"I can sleep on the floor," Gil spoke looking around. "I don't need a bed,"

"Nonsense," Gaston frowned looking over the boy when there was a knock at the door. "Go on, in you get. Use anything you need to get clean, dirty clothes go in the wash basket. I'll bring you clothe sin a minute."

"Um… can I use the hot water?"

"...Of course," Gaston put his hand on the boy's back. "Go on now,"

Nodding Gil went into the shower as Gaston walked toward the door. Opening it he saw a few friends he had siad he'd go out with that night. Telling them he had to take a rain check they shared a few laughed before they left.

Going to his room Gaston took out a some sweat pants that were too small for him. Belle had been trying to be helpful but got him sizes to small. He had forgotten her hand them. Well, this was going to be useful then. The dark gray shorts, some boxers and a light gray (what was with all the gray?) shirt would be good for now.

How did she ever think he'd fit in them?

Going to the bathroom door he knocked. "I have your clothes ready. I'll leave them right inside the door."

"Thank you,"

Nodding Gaston walked into the kitchen opening the fridge taking out a cold beer. Alright, so far the night had gone with a bit of fun after work, finding out he had a… sort son, a rescue mission, saving the kid again, and now he was going to house Gil for the week.

That took an interesting turn. Sighing he looked around. Too much on his plate right now to cook or warm something up. Picking up his phone he dialed a pizza delivery place, ordered two pizzas, wings, some soda, bread sticks and sure, why not try their cookies, it was fine.

Gaston was sitting on the couch watching some show when he noticed Gil just standing in the hall looking at him like it was dangerous to be seen if he made a move. Sitting up Gaston noted how Gil took two small steps back.

"You act like I'm going to hurt you," Gaston waved him over with a grin. "Come on, let's watch something. I ordered some pizza and wings."

"What's… pizza?" Gil walked over cautiously sitting as on the floor instead of the sofa. "And wings?"

"They didn't have that in your world?"

"I don't know," Gil looked up in thought. "We might…. Well maybe in Auradon."

"Hm, well here we're having some," Gaston looked over the boy. He was clean now. All the dirt that was washed away left him looking less like a homeless child but an actual child. The blonde hair had gotten lighters making him wonder when the last time was when he had washed out his hair. It was also soaking wet. Grabbing a towel that had been left in a clean pile of laundry he hadn't put away he pushed Gil over to start trying the hair. "Can I ask why you want to sit on the floor?"

"My dad doesn't let me on the couches back home,"

"Why?"

"I'm not as strong as my brothers… and he doesn't like that."

"There are more of you?"

"Yeah, three of us." Gil paused. "Their twins. Their both named Gaston."

"...That's is not only beyond strange it's also narcissistic," Gaston was discussed. "Wait, why is you're name not Gaston as well?"

"...I'm not…" Gil burned feeling a twist in his stomach. "...I'm not worthy of his name."

A knock was heard but Gaston squeezed Gil's shoulder gently. "Don't listen to him. He's clearly insane."

Looking Up GIl watched as this version of his father walked out the door opening it. He gave some kind of odd guy money before the man gave him too boxes. Curiosity at the new smells filling the room Gil as soon standing next to him being handed two large bottles of something along with a small box.

"Alright," Gaston laid the food down on the coffee table. Opening the pizza boxes aston crossed his large arms looking at Gil who looked amazed. "Dig in and eat as much as you want."

"...Really?" Gil looked like he was going to die right there before he took a slice of pizza sniffing it before taking abit. That bite was all he needed to take three big chomps looking at Gaston as if the boy had never in his life had good food. "Mm! Mm? Mm!"

"...Like it?"

Nodded Gil chewed as fast as he could swallowing before jumping in a deep breath. "This is amazing! I never had food like this before!"

Handing the kid over a glass of soda. "Here, try this,"

Taking a sip GIl gasped. "It tickles my throat! It's cold and it's, it's, it's I don't know but it's really good!"

"Glad you like it," Gaston could eat much after a slice. He just watched as Gil downed his food like it was his first and last meal. Putting his hand on the kids back when he choked a little he rubbed it. "It's alright, kid, eat as much as you like, we'll have more food in the morning,"

* * *

"You look like CJ!" Was the first thing out of Harry's mouth when he saw a woman that resembled his sister a lot. "Only you're old."

"Hey!" Emma scowled at him. "Watching kid."

"Sorry, love," Hook smirked a bit. "It was funny though,"

"Hahah," Emma smiled before giving him a kiss. "I got to get to work but have fun with the kids. Hey, kid I left you something to eat in the kitchen, go get it,"

Harry kept staring at her with a little unnerving eyes almost like he was still trying to figure out if she was this CJ person or not. After a minute he left ot the kitchen as Emma and Hook talked for a minuted before returning with a sandwich.

"No!" Killian yelled just before Harry could take a bite. Running over to him Hook took the sandwich with a disgusted face. "No, Mini Me, we don't not eat this vile substance called… Bologna. Emma are you trying to kill Mini Me?"

"For the last time, Killina lots of people like that lunch meat in their sandwiches,"

"Nope, it's gone now," Hook tossed it out a open window with a glare. "Where it can hurt no one any longer."

"...I have work," Emma tuned walked outside the door. "Have fun with your mini me."

"Have fun as work," Killian said when something flew out the window, "Oh bloody hell, please tell me that wasn't a red leather jacket you just tossed out the window."

"Okay, it wasn't," Harry liked with manic smile."It was something else."

"Killian!" Came Emma's voice. "Is that my jacket on the bush?!"

"It's just an illusion."

* * *

Gold was standing outside of a house that Maleficent had chose to take residence in. She was scolded her daughter from another world. The girl looked frustrated. Hm, appears he could use her. After all these children from another world didn't hold darkness like their counterpart parents.

This was going ot be interesting.

Turning he smirked thinking of the perfect person he'd pick to use first.

* * *

 **To Sadodragon1553: You are right on one of those but I won't tell you which! Wondering clue spotting though!**

 **To cantgetoutoffandoms: I love that idea and will be writing out in the next chapters! The idea of meeting them will be a surprises and the different ways the stories turned out will be shocking to them.**

 **To danifan300: You wish has been granted! I'll be mentioning Robin hood soon as he is currently dating Regina in this story.**

 **To Dhampyrx2: I do plan on Ben showing up in later chapters and meeting Rumple and Belle and all the awkward things that will happen. I didn't know that Harry was portrayed after Killian, thank you for letting me know I will now have more to work with. I am having Harry being more in the chapter and bonding with Killian, but for now I had to pause here because I haven't figure out how i'm going to make it happen yet, but if you have ideas send them in. 8D. That plot hole bothered me too, but it's coming up don't worry XD**

 **To Everyone one else, Sorry I can't response right now, I'm supper tired, it's two am and I have to get up in three hours, so I need a quick nap.**

 **Send in ideas! Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Evie sat on the bed she had been given a time out.

Normally she could have just taken off, left without anyone stopping here but the room had been enchanted to keep her from going anywhere but the room, the bathroom, and downstairs for a snack but other than that she had to stay in her room.

She tried lingering in the kitchen but the spell had tugged her back upstairs.

"Ouch, grounded, huh?"

"Hi, Henry," Evie sighed before looking up hopefully. "Can you keep me company?"

"I would but I have to go," Henry showed her his backpack. "I'm going to my Grandparents house… oh, hey have you've met them yet?"

"No."

"Well, ask Mom to bring you tomorrow to Granny's. You can meet them there," Henry walked into the room giving her a hug. "Don't worry, Mom isn't mad at you, she was just scared that something could have happened is all. Good night Evie."

"Good night, Henry…"

"...Here, take this,"

"What is this?"

"It's a PSP. Have fun." Henry left after he saw her starting to play the racing game. "See you in the morning!"

* * *

Emma got home late the night. It was about midnight when she walked into the house ready to grab something to eat, maybe drink a little wine, get ready to go to bed and sleep until it was time to meet up with everyone in the morning.

As she walked to the kitchen she paused seeing the trash can had the rest of the baloney ya in it. "Really? Killian, you three out my baloney!"

"It's evil!" Came his voice from upstairs. "Emma, I'm taking Harry to the Jolly Roger."

"Why?"

"I want to see it, CJ!"

"I'm not CJ!" Emma watched them walked the walk down with a couple of bags. "What's that?"

"Pillow, some extra sheets and some snacks," Killian held up a bag. "And of course real food, not that food you claim is meat."

"Well, have fun," Emma gave him a kiss before looking at the kid. "Is he wearing eyeliner?"

"He's a pirate,"

"...Eight. Good night, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

To be honest if, Harry knew he was already kind of insane he was now fully psychotic but the sight of the Jolly Roger. The stories were true about how magical it was. Without waiting Harry rushed onto the ship looking around for a second before scurrying up to the top to look around at the ocean.

"You like it?"

"I'm wishing I could swim right about now,"

"Hold on," Killian called up in disbelief. "Are you tell me you can't swim?!"

"We live on a wee isle with a magical barrier around it and only man eating sharks are in the little water so…" Harry leaned his chin on the rope latter with a wide grin. "No, we don't… well, some tried but they got eaten,"

"Why on earth were you on an Isle like that?"

Shrugging Harry started to climb down still looking around. "I can't believe I'm standing on the Jolly Roger!"

"Have a look around Killian said as he watched the boy explore like Christmas had come early. It was almost as if he had never seen a fully working ship. There hadn't been much explaining on what the kids did back in their own realm or how they got along, but all Killian knew was that they were each going to watch over their other world's children which it looked like a lot of them over there had kids. "Harry, come below! I got real food down there."

Pulling away from where he was leaning over the ship Harry followed him down the steps all the way to the Captain cabin. Going inside Harry giggled before going to touch anything and everything he could see including a spy glass.

Killian watched as he took out the food. Setting it up on the small table in the room he watched as Harry fiddled with a pocket watch. Trying to get a closer look he noticed that the watch wasn't working. The batteries must have died.

"Harry, let me see your watch,"

"It's mine,"

"Yes, I know it's yours, but I want to see it so hand it over," Killian held out his hand watching as the boy had some hesitation before reluctantly handing it over. Looking over it he smirked seeing it was the same as his own. Walking over to box he pulled out what was need to fix it, which only took about ten seconds. "I fixed it. I have a clock there on my desk, tell me what time it is so I can see your watch to the right time."

Looking at the clock Harry looked back at the older pirate blinking before just staring at him. Raising an eyebrow Killina urged Harry again to tell him what time it was but this time the boy picked up the clock walking over to him showing him.

"Lad, are you tell me that the other me in your world, your Father, never thought you how to tell time?"

"Well, that and I can't read either,"

"You can't read either?!" Killian's voice went really high before he cleared his throat. "Right, well, we're changing that tomorrow,"

"I thought we were only going to be here a week."

"How many days in a week?"

"Seven,"

"Oh, good you knew that one,"

"Uma taught me,"

"Ursula's daughter?" Killian asked when Harry nodded he frowned. "Looks like I might have to get along with the sea witch then."

"You don't like her?"

"Oh trust me, boy," Killian sighed as he set the time on the watch before handing it back. "Ursula has every right to hate my very being."

* * *

Hey, loser," Lily called to Mal who was asleep on the bed. "Wake up!"

"What?!" Mal yelled back trying to roll over and sleep. "I'm sleeping!"

"Not anymore," Maleficent walked in dressed in her gray suit. "We're going out for breakfast,"

"I thought I was grounded?"

"Yes, but I can't leave you alone with the Dark One planning God knows what," Maleficent summed up some clothes. "Put those on. Lily, care to drive u to the dinner?"

"You know Mom, eventually you're going to have to learn how to drive,"

Ignoring their conversation Mal got dress still feeling a bit tired. She wasn't sure what it was but being here made her get tired more often. Almost like she had been running around all day. Yawning again she slipped on her boots before following them outside to a car. Getting into the back of the cat Mal laid down falling asleep again.

* * *

Dr. Hopper was going over some files when there was a knock on his door. Curious to who it was since he didn't have anyone that morning he opened the door yelping when he found none other than Cruella De Vil standing there along with a boy.

"Oh… hello?"

"Dr. Hopper, Cruella stood up straighter. "I need you to talk to my son, this is Carlos, about how I would never ever toss him out for any reason,"

"Oh, you need an appointment?"

"Yes," She walked in bring Carlos with her before they sat down. "Alright, go ahead, Dr. Hopper."

Closing the door Hopper made it two steps before there was another knock at the door. "Let me tell them we're in a session."

Opening the door the Doctor was now seeing Maleficent there. She had a purple haired girl there. Before he could tell her there was alright someone there he saw more people coming up the stairs and Hopper just knew his week just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Have you've never eaten before?" Granny asked as she watched the blue haired girl downing her breakfast platter like she hadn't eaten before. "Don't choke now,"

"Sorry," Evie took a deep gulp of the apple juice. "It's just so good and warm, and it tastes so yummy!"

"Sorry, Granny," Henry smiled as he walked over with a cup of hot chocolate. "Evie comes from a place where they gave old or rotting food."

"Oh, I that right," Granny watched as the girl gobbled down the toast. "I'll get you some pancakes, honey, stay there,"

Nodding Evie picked up the apple juice only to notice it was empty. "Aww,"

"Here, trying this," Henry handed it to her before stopping her from downing it. "It's hot. Blow it before you take a drink.

"It's amazing!" Evie gasped when two people slid into the booth across from them. "Uh…?"

"Hello," the woman smiled at her. "Regina told us about you! It's nice to meet you, Evie, I'm Snow White and this is Charming,"

Instead of getting them back Evie looked as if someone had hit the pause button on her. Slowly she turned towards the wall with her hands over his eyes, head pressed against the wall refusing to look or speak to them.

"Evie?" Charming asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, she's not," Henry took out the book opening it going over the pictures. "From what I can tell she was told never to interact with you,"

"Why would Regina do that?"

"My Mom didn't it, it was her mom," Henry looked sad looking at his new sister before putting a hand on her back rubbing it gently. "I think you two should go… this really upset her…"

"Oh, sure," Snow got up before pausing and looking at the blue haired girl. "It was nice to meet you, Evie,"

Evie just pressed herself further to the wall.

* * *

"What?" Regina gave him an odd look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Hook sighed. "The boy can't even count, so that's why I wanted to see if you had learning books you could spare."

"I'll have someone bring them to you,"

"Actually can you have Gaston bring it over? Harry want to talk to his friends and I'm not sure how long we need to keep them apart because of the Dark One."

"Fine." Regina looked around. "Speaking of whom, where's your son, Hook."

"He's with Emma down at the station," Killian laughed. "He keeps calling her 'Other CJ."

"CJ?"

"He has a younger sister who apparently looks a lot like Emma,"

"Ah," Regina nodded when she saw Ursula heading their way. "Well, here comes someone you'd like to talk to. See you later. Hello, Ursula!"

"Regina," Ursula smiled as he with Uma at her side before giving hook an evil glare. "Hook."

"Ursula."

"Where's Harry?" Uma looked around for him. "I need to talk to him and where's Gil?"

"Calm down," Ursula smiled at her placing a hand on her shoulder before glaring a hook. "The kids miss each other. Tonight. Pizza Place. Leaving you betrayals on your ship."

* * *

Alright, kid, this is for you," Lily set paint cans down before waving at the blank walls. "Paint whatever you want,"

"...Okay, what's going on?" Mal glared at her. "Does this have to do with that Doctor I was taken too? Because he wasn't a doctor all he did was ask me things and talk to me!"

"...Yeah?" LIly looked at her mom. "I'm guessing she's never been to a real doctor either then?"

"The answer is highly a no," Maleficent walked over pointing at the wall. "This place is so...bare. I'd like for it to have a bit of flavor in it."

"...I can do that…" Mal stared at them. "No limits?"

"None whatsoever,"

* * *

Gaston was told about the school books before he glanced over at Gil who was watching some fish swim in a small aquarium. Did he know how to read and write? Well considering what he was told and what h knew the kid probably didn't. Ordering two of each he took the bags before calling Gil over.

"Alright, we're meeting up with Killian and Ursula. Are you ready or did you want something here?"

"Um, can I try some ice cream?"

"...Sure, let's go get you some though," Gaston grinned put his arm around Gil. "Not only that let's get you an ice cream bowl?"

"I don't think I can eat a bowl."

"You'll see, Gil," Gaston laughed a bit. "Come on, let's go get you that ice cream."

"Yay!"

Yeah, this kid was nowhere evil.

* * *

Jafar was working on some magic potions when he noticed that he was missing a few things from his desk. Nothing big just the paper clips bottle, some sticky notes, pens, and a letter opener. Now that he thought about it ever since Jay came here little objects start to go missing.

Knowing that his other self-had forced Jay to steal for him, the irony of making his son a street rat almost made Jafar ill. Putting the stuff down he decided he would finish the potions later. Besides they should work on Jay's powers.

Walking out of the room he found Jay in his room tucking something under the desk. Moving back out so Jay wouldn't hear him Jafar waited a moment before calling out to him.

"Are you up here, Jay?"

"Yeah!" Jay came out the room quickly. "I was just in the room."

The room.

Jay had yet to start calling it his room but they were to leave within a few days time. Smiling Jafar turned around leading the boy downstairs to the study.

"Let's practice for a few hours alright?"

"Uh, yeah, but it wears me out," Frowned Jay. "I get super tired."

"We need to build it up so you won't be," Summoning his staff Jafar looked over the teen who looked a bit down. "Something wrong?"

"Not really… it's just when I leave I won't have you to teach me…" Looking down Jay sighed before giving him what looked like a half smile. "I guess I gotta find someone else to help me learn,"

"Yes, you can," Jafar spoke before thinking about it and nodding to himself. "Or I can go with you?"

"What?"

"I like to travel realms and even though your's is unusually bright, I wouldn't mind staying if I can teach you how to use your magic." Summoning the staff snake staff that doubles as a knife that Jafar had given Jay a week ago in Aruadon the man grinned. "Now, are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jay was ready as he grabbed the staff. "Race you!"

Chuckling Jafar followed him.

* * *

A few hours after their training Jafar looked around. "It seems we dropped your staff on the roof."

"I'll get it!" Running Jay jumped up onto a water drain before calling his way up easily pulling himself up and onto the roof. Grabbing his staff Jay looked over seeing a shed there. Perfect. Running back a little Jay took off launching himself off the roof. "Woohoo!"

"Jay!" Jafar yelled in horror seeing him jump off the bloody roof! Quickly summoning some magic Jafar was able to stop the teen from falling to his death and had him reappeared on the ground. "What were you thinking?! You could have died!"

"...I do it all the time on the Isle…"

"Oh god, I'm starting to hate this Isle more and more," Jafar put his hands on Jay's shoulder looking at him right in the eyes. "I know I'm getting old so please do not try to do that again, Jay… I don't know what I'd do if I'd lose you,"

IN shock Jay was pulling into a strong hug before he hugged the man back but then was saddened because eventually once he got good at magic than this version of his dad would leave… hugging a little tighter Jay wondered what if would have been like if he had been raised by this Jafar instead of his own dad.

"Alright, now that you've given me gray hair, let's head inside,"

With a grin, Jay followed.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked up as he was almost done putting eyeliner on his eyes. "It washed off when I bathed… you wear it too."

"I know, I'm a pirate," Killian spoke walking over picking up an wash cloth before dipping into the warm water as he sat on the bench beckons for Harry to do the same. "The purpose of wearing eyeliner is so our eyes can adjust to the light, not become a member of the nearest raccoon family."

Sitting down Harry jumped back when the hook came towards him. Pausing Killian slowly pulled the teen closer with his hooked hand before using the right one to carefully wash away the thick eyeliner off. It was a lot of it too, was he trying to use it all I one go.

"Didn't your Father tell you too much can ruin your eyes?"

"No," Harry looked up in thought before clothing his eyes. "You're not gonna hook me are yah?"

"Trust me, lad, if I was going to I would have. Besides this Captain still, has his codes and morals," Killian got one eye wiped down before doing the other one as the black eyeliner was still a bit smudged. After few more minutes, he managed to get most of the eyeliner off before using his shirt sleeve to dry the eyes careful not to hit the eyes. "Alright, hand me the liner and I'll show you how to put it on correctly."

Harry handed it over looking at him with unsure eyes "Are you going to poke my eyes?"

"No," Killian carefully put the liner one before sitting back with a smile. "There, that's better,"

"Thanks," Harry grinned at him. "Are we going to sail today?"

"Later, right now we're meeting up with Gaston and Ursula,"

"Are Gil and Uma going to be there?"

"Yes, unless they went to visit your other friends,"

"They are not our friends," Harry's face darkened. "They're traitors,"

"Traitors? What do you mean?"

"They-"

"Hook! Are you here?!"

Looking up at the ladder Killian decided to ask about it later. "We'll be right up Gaston! Come along now."

* * *

Handing over the bag Gaston looked over as Gil and Harry hurried down to the belly of the ship. He heard Harry telling Gil about something he saw in the Captain's cabin that he just had to see. Once out of eyesight Gaston and Hook looked at each other.

"He can't read or tell time either?"

"Gil can tell time…. Reading not so much." Gaston frowned. "I asked him a few things and apparently schooling is not a mandatory thing along with if you parents don't force you to go."

"Aye," Killian was about to say something when he noticed Ursula walking onto the ship. "Aw, if it isn't the Sea Goddess herself."

"If it isn't the handless idiot."

"Are you never going to stop being mad at me?"

"I don't know, how long is never?" Ursula glared at him before turning to Uma. "You're friends are probably downstairs. I never to talk to Gaston and that pirate."

"I have a name."

"Um, okay, thanks, Uma paused awkwardly before slowly getting closer to Ursula like she was going to hug her before she froze. Ursula noticed and pulled her close before smiling at her. Uma smiled back looking a bit confused before walking down to see the others. "Harry! Gil! Guess what I ate today!"

"Alright let's address these kids and what to do with them," Ursula said looking at them seriously. "I don't know about you two but I can't let her go back to that damn Isle of the Lost."

"It's really called the Isle of the Lost?" Killian scowled. "Well, how did it get that horrid name?"

"It's a prison," Gaston folded his large arms over his chest. "I can't let Gil go back either. I don't know what my other self-was thinking but it' clear he abused Gil."

"Aye, same with Harry. He has scars and bruising that's too old to be from the Dark One." Killian looked thoughtful before looking at the two. "The question is… can we keep them?"

"I don't care about the rules! Uma is not going back there and anyone who tried to make her will have to answer to me." Ursula glared at no one before she noticed something outside her vision. Looking over she saw Emma. "Looks like your girlfriend is here,"

"Ah, yes, she was going to bring dinner," Killian got up to greet her. "Emma, love! Good to see you!"

"You too!" Emma walked onto the ship before holding up two bags of food. "Herad there was a party and I got extra."

"Thank you," both Gaston and Ursula smiled at her.

"I'll just run it downstairs," Emma walked to the hatch. "Be right back,"

Walking down the stairs Emma froze before she could get fully into the Captain's Quarters in a shocked surprise. Uma was using the spyglass to look outside an open window on her tippy toes that would have been a cute picture to snap but Emma was kind of just staring at what the other two were doing.

Harry had Gil sitting on his lap facing each other as they made out. None Of them noticed her at all, well obviously two out of the three would because well… oh, my God! Emma blushed away as Harry's hands started to roam lower.

Backing away Emma hurried back up to where the other adults were. Gaston was laughing as Hook and Ursula bickered about the past, so Emma just blinked and set the food down. Something all three of them noticed because there was no way the kids would ever turn down food.

"They weren't hungry?" Killian asked.

"Not hungry for food," Emma put her hands in her pocket. "But hey they make a cute couple. Why did you tell me Harry and Gil were dating?"

SWhn they all looked at her surprised Emma frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah, they're making out right now and I know this is none of my business but… I think they might be heading towards second and third base so…"

"Uma!" Ursula called down. "You're friends better not be sleeping together in front of you!"

"They're not sleeping!" Came Uma's voice. "They're just going to have sex!"

"Gil!"

"Harry!"

"Uma!"

Emma was left on the ship alone before shrugging. "Well, Old CJ is going to eat a burger well she waits… great now I'm calling myself CJ."

* * *

 **Sorry, I've bee sick so** I **haven't updated lately! hope you enjoy this!**


	16. Chapter 16

Uma had found something that looked like the meat Gil had shared with them a few days ago. It smelled the same so she picked it up taking a bit. Anything that they could eat while here would be good because if they were forced back to the Isle at least they'd have some extra energy and strength.

Suddenly footsteps came rushing down causing them to look over. Uma stuffed the bag into her shift before pushing the last of the strip of meat into her mouth chewing quickly. They couldn't take it back if it had saliva all over it.

"Not in my cabin!" Killina rushed over. "Alright, alright, break it up, no shagging in here!"

All three of them didn't seem to understand what this meant because they just stared at them with confused faces. When they didn't move Gaston walked over easily removing Gil from the younger pirates lap setting him down.

"Alright, I don't think Hook wants you having sex in his room."

"Hey, first of all my room is bigger," Killian corrected before pointing t Harry. "And second of all you are too young for that,"

"Too young for what?" Harry looked even more confused. "It is because we're on the Jolly Roger?"

"No," Killian paused. "Lad, are you telling me that don't know why you're too young? When was the first time you had sex?!"

"With Gil?

"Alright!" Ursula laughed a bit to highly before putting her hands on Uma's shoulders. "I think we all need to have a very long, very awkward talk with the kids including a huge question on how told them about it."

"Hey, guys," Emma appeared suddenly. "Not to interrupt but… can I talk to the three of you? Alone?"

"Emma, we kinda of have situations."

"Yeah, I see, but this is concerning the kids." Emma ushered them out before looking back at the three tens looking at her. "Keep the kissing to a minimum, be right back."

"Bye CJ."

"I'm not- Never mind,"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Regina asked as she was on the phone. "I don't know, Cruella, Jafar said the same thing. I'll have to keep an eye on Evie but I have no idea why they would all be getting tired during the day… Do you know if he stays up? Hm, that's strange… I'll look into it, call me if anything happens. Yes, bye"

Hanging up the phone Regina paused as there was a knock at her door. Walking over she ppeeked out of the peephole. Seeing that it was Snow and Charming she opened the door letting them both in. Snow looked happy as she walked in with a bounce in her step.

"Hello, Regina," Snow helped out a book. "I got Evie something. I think maybe we just gave a shock when we said hi to her the other day, but Henry says she likes fashion so a fashion sketchbook is a good gift right?"

"Yes," Regina took the book with a smile. "Henry, told me what happened… I talked to Evie but I don't know how she'll react if she sees you now,"

"Poor Evie…" Snow sighed when she saw the girl walk into the room her face stuck to a PSP. "Hi, Evie!"

Looking up Evie froze mid step before trying to run upstairs as fast as she could only tripping once before hightailing it to her room. A door slamming was heard. Regina looked up the stairs before turning around to look at the others.

"Maybe you can meet her again another time."

"Oh, okay," Snow nodding before thinking about it. "How about we get together for lunch something?"

"We'll talk about it later." Regina opened the door. "Thanks for stopping by,"

* * *

"Do you think they don't know what sex it?" Gil asked as the hatch closed. "Should we tell them?"

"Nah, they know," Uma took out the jerky she had stolen before handing them each a piece. "I think it might be different here… maybe you're not supposed to do it on a ship."

"Sounds stupid," Harry took his meat biting it before chewing on it. "We need to find more of this stuff."

Nodding Gil sat down on next to Harry. "Have you've guys tried pizza yet?"

"No, what's that?" Uma asked while rummaging through the various things in the desk pulling out a compass that looked shiny. "Oh, I don't know what this is but I'm keeping it."

"Uma, please don't take anything that's his," Harry looked at her. "He' been kind to me."

"Alright, fine," Uma put it back before she rummaged for a few more things but everything she wanted to take she couldn't. Maybe just a pen would be okay. "So, you guys do you think they'll send us back?"

"I don't' want to go back," Harry looked around the ship. "I like it here,"

"Me too!" Smiling Gil tugged at his shift. "We get clean clothes, yummy food and we finally get to taste stuff!"

"Uma!"

They all looked up as Uma was called.

"Come on, honey, we're going to take all of you out to eat."

All three of them grinned excitedly at each other before rushing up to go see where they were going. Over the past two days they had learned that 'going out to eat' meant new food to have along with new places to see. Once up deck the four adults were talking about whatever place they were heading to.

"Uma," Ursula held out her hand to her. "Come on,"

With hesitation, Uma took her hand as she was lead off the ship. "See you guys there,"

They waved to her.

"Come on, Gil let's go," Gaston waited for the boy to get near before leading him away. "We need to beat the traffic."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked when they left when he noticed them exchange looks. "What?"

"How long have you've and Gil been dating?" Emma asked.

"I don't know since we were...younger?"

"So you don't know how long," Killian paused before waving his hook around. "And how long have you two been… having… relationship."

"I said I don't know?"

"How long have you've been having sex?"

"EMMA!" Hook gave her a shocked look.

"What?" Emma shrugged. "He didn't get it when you imply it. So, Harry how long have you've been knocking boots?"

"Oh my god," Hook used his hand to cover his eyes. "You're so blunt."

"Oh, about a year I guess." Looking up Harry thought about it. A really good year with a lot of sex-"

"Alright, let's not talk about it!" Killian let out a nervous laugh before turning to "Emma, he's too young alright?"

"I don't know, I lost my virginity at sixteen, but to be honest if I could talk to myself I would tell me to wait because it's not like the movies or tv." Emma looked at Killian. "Is it because it was with another guy?"

"No," Killian said easily. "I've slept with men before, but I'm just saying that saying it aloud is such away-"

"Holy crap," Emma laughed realizing where this was going. "Are… are you embarrassed by the word?!"

"No! Yes. You can't just say it out-loud like that!" Killian flushed a bit. "It's not a word that you can toss around so easily."

"Everyone says it! Killian we've seen worse and you're pirate! A Pirate Captain!" Emma teased before chasing him around laughing. "Sex! Sex, sex, sex, sex!"

"That's Not funny, stop it!" Killian ran from her his face burning. "Stop that!"

Meanwhile, Harry was watching them chasing each other around for a few seconds before he was suddenly overcome with sleepiness. Blinking Harry shook his head before he decided to sit down for a second to try and clear his head.

The next thing he knew sleep had taken over with someone calling his name.

* * *

"Uma, wake up, we're here," Ursula said as she pulled into a nice restaurant. "What should we have you try first?"

When no one answered her she looked over at Uma was slouched against the window asleep. In the girl's hands was the bag of beef jerky that she had lifted off of Hook's ship. Reaching over she touched Uma's shoulder shaking her a little.

"Uma? Uma, wake up we're here." Ursula called again. This time Uma sat up a little opening her eyes before leaning back against the window falling back asleep. "Um? Uma, are you okay?"

A honk makes Ursula look over at the cat that had pulled up next to her. She saw Gil first and he was asleep as well. Gaston rolled down the window with a worried look on his face and both of them felt a cold clump in their stomachs.

"We need to see Regina," Gaston said. "Now,"

"Agreed."

* * *

"And this is how my Moms and my grandparents all go along," Henry continued as he read to Evie out of the book. "See this is us fighting off Peter Pan… no, wait that was when we were in Neverland… Oh, here it is! This was in the middle of the town. We had just- Evie? Are you sleeping?"

* * *

"Alright, kid, time's up we need to go grab dinner," Lily said as she walked into the room where she paused seeing Mal laying on the floor asleep, paint brush still in her hand. "Seriously?"

Walking over Lily leaned down to pick up the bush when she paused seeing the paints on the wall. Standing up she frowned at the dark gray, purple, green and black mixed in the various way to paint out what looked like the blurry version of an island surrounded by clouds, water, random things falling apart.

Looking over them Lily glanced at painting some more seeing that a line leads to another painting with might have been their-her mother. Frowning he leaned down trying to wake the sleeping girl only for her to roll over and slip back into a deep sleep.

"Mal, wake up," LIly tried again before shaking her a little more. "Mal! Wake up! Crap! Mom!"

* * *

All seven of the kids were sound asleep.

"Could it be a sleeping curse?" Hook asked as both he and Emma stayed close to where Harry was asleep on one of the seven beds that had been summed in the living room that had been cleared out. "Is it harmful."

"That's just the thing," Regina sighed as she went over the spell books along with Jafar, Ursula, and Maleficent. "It's not a sleeping curse,"

"Then what the bloody hell is it?!" Cruella growled as she was trembled with what could have been the rage with slight fear as she continued to smooth back Carlos's hair. "Come on, darling, wake up, please,"

"Even my magic won't wake them up," Maleficent tapped her staff two times again. "There has to be something else,"

"What about the fairies?" Gaston said suddenly. "They have light magic."

"No, they won't help," Ursula sighed as she continued to braid Uma's hair. "Emma tried her magic and she's the savior."

"I can try again,"

"No, Sawn," Jafar spoke flipping a book page. "We can't risk to much until we know what's going on,"

As they discussed what to do Henry was flipping through the book that had appeared around the same times the new kids did he paused. Flipping back to the beginning notice that new pages had appeared. Looking at a castle that was surrounded by the colors of blue and yellow Henry grabbed his bag pulling out his magnifying glass looking closer.

Flipping the pages here and there Henry noticed here seemed to be a King there with others in a meeting at a large table. The next page held someone with a wand with a few more people there. Flipping the next page he saw a spelling being cast.

The next page showed the new teens asleep in the living room. "They're trying to bring them home…"

Suddenly was a flash of light causing everyone to cover their eyes when it cleared all the kids were gone. Panic set in as everyone was thrown into the fray. Still, half blind from the light Henry grabbed his books as his vision finally cleared he gasped before halfway stumbling down the stairs.

"Moms! It's grandpa!" Henry was on the verge of fear as everyone turned to look at him. "He brought their parents here! They have them!"

* * *

 **Alright, my dears, it's time for angst, abuse and tears, send in your prompts and ideas for the next few chapters.**

 **The rating might go up depending on what is requested.**


	17. Chapter 17

The underground tunnels ran far under the town.

"You stupid girl!" Grimhilde yelled as she dragged Evie by her arms before throwing her to the ground harshly her face furious. "What's this I hear?! You are running around with little to no make up, getting fatter by the minute and to make it worse you have yet to find a prince?!"

"Mommy, I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Running around with some replacement of me?" The Evil Queen sneered angrily. "I'm aware of such actions!"

"I'm sorry-!"

"Silence!"

Clamping her hands over her mouth Evie scoot back when she noticed that her Mother had a spell book in her hands. Oh no… in this place she could use magic. Evie had never seen this of course because she was on the Isle with no powers but now?

'Please help me, Mom,' Evie thought as she tried to curl herself into a ball. 'I don't know what to do…'

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Maleficent yelled yanked Mal by her hair. "So, you've decided to play Pretty Pink Princess?! And you left that fool mock me!"

Yelping Mal reached up to where her hair was being yanked trying to at least ease the pain of it yelping as she was yanked hard towards a cavern where she was shoved hard into the way. Crying out loud as she hit the wall hard she took deep breaths as she watched her mom walk around in circles cursing under her breath about how she was going to kill everyone.

"Oh, girl, you are going to be locked up for the rest of your life," Maleficent turned on her smacking Mal with his staff on the leg hearing her yelp. "Somewhere Your precious Prince can't find you! And when I finish him off I'll bring you his burnt ashes to keep you company!"

"No, please don't hurt, Ben!"

"Silence!" Maleficent stuck her again. "You are a pathetic excuse of a dragon! This is your human side! Your father's side! Producing such a weak halfling, I should have known!"

"Mom, please, listen-"

"If you don't shut your trap I'll sew it shut!"

Clamping her hand over her mouth Mal trembled as she pressed herself against the wall trying not make a sound.

* * *

It was getting hard to breathe in the tight confined place that Carlos was trapped in. The dark cavern was a small five by four space that must have been used to house tools for working in the tunnels long ago because they were now empty.

Only a few minutes before the insane woman had been chasing the back of his neck so tightly that her nails had left marks on his neck as she yelled none stop in his ear on how useless he was how stupid he was and how no one could ever love him.

"You're hurting me, mom!" Carlos had cried out as she shoved him along nails pressing hard into his neck causing small cuts on the sensitives skin. "Please, let me go… please!"

"Shut up!" Cruella shook him harshly by the neck not caring if anything cracked before she shoved him into the dark place locking it before putting a wooden beam onto the door. "Now be quiet of the dogs will eat you!"

After she had left him along Carlos tried to control his breathing as the tears start to flow. There was no use stopping them…. It was too hard to keep it in now. Carlos wanted his other mom. His other Mom was Kind… she hugged him, held him when he was upset, fed him and always smiled at anything he did including the mistake he made when his inventions didn't work out or if he needed help sewing something on his clothes.

Feeling sick Carlos pressed his hands against the door trying to peek out of the small crack to hope that his other Mom would show up.

* * *

"Power is something have missed," Jafar smirked as he held his staff high before looking at his son who was standing as far back as he could against a tunnel looking at him worriedly. Lift his staff towards him the ex-visor smirked before send a shocking spell hitting his son right in the chest knocking him down as the teen screamed in pain. "Yes, I've missed this,"

"Dad, stop!"

Moving back Jafar laughed walked around the falling teen. "Don't think I stop because you asked, I stopped because my powers are still returning and had they been at full power you would not be conscious,"

Sitting up in pain Jay shook his head as the pain clouded his mind. The shock had been enough to toss his vision here and there. Sitting down Jay took in some shaky breaths trying to get his vision back to normal when there was a sharp pain to his side causing him to fall onto his side in pain.

"Stay down, boy, and be grateful that I haven't killed you yet."

* * *

 **Things are happening.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gil's was trying to breathe calmly but with his Dad's arm tight around his neck, the blond kept struggling for air as he dragged down a long corridor. He wasn't sure where anyone else was or if they were going to be okay.

The only thing known was he did something wrong and his Dad was really mad at him. His hands were on the strong forearm in vain to keep it from getting tighter at times. Finally, they reached somewhere that had a large amount of space.

Being flung to the floor shouldn't hurt too much. Being flung by the man known as Gaston hurt a lot. It was like being slammed into a brick wall. Yelping Gil knew his knees and elbows were going to have to bruise for that.

Reaching up Gil rubbed his neck when his head was grabbed by his hair hauling him up. Crying in pain Gil was slammed sideways into the save wall hard twice. There was a lot of rage which made him think that before he showed up the man had been drinking.

"You've always been a disappointment, Gil!" Gaston yelled in his ear one hand still holding tight to his hair while the other hand grasped Gil's neck squeezing slightly. "I'm shocked you even made it to this land let alone survived in it for more than a day!"

"Dad… please, stop…"

"Shut up you useless idiot!" Bellowed Gaston as he tightened his grip around the boy's neck slightly watched the boy struggling before he started to gasp slightly. "I should kill you right now, but you have one last use to our plan."

Suddenly Gil was let go causing him to crumple to the ground. Hacking in some air with his eyes stinging from the lack of oxygen the boy was only allowed a few precious seconds of this hen he was being kicked and struck by his dad a few times before yanked up again.

"Walk!"

Weak, dizzy and in pain Gil walked the best he could but to be fair with Gaston still dagging him by the hair it really didn't matter if he walked well at all.

* * *

Screaming as she was thrown across the room Uma hit hard. Groaning in pain she tried to stand up but was pulled by the back of his legs so she fell and her chin on the ground. It hurt enough that he teeth had felt like they were going to fall out.

"Well, well," Ursula said pulled Uma closer until Uma was hanging up by her wrist. "What's with your hair? Finally get that shrimpy smell out?"

"Mom, stop!" Uma struggled as she kicked her feet mid air as a tentacle kept her well off the ground. "My wrist hurts!"

"Like I care," Ursula laughed as she continued on her way, her daughter dangling in the air trying to yank herself free. "It's good to be back. Now to get my revenge on that little mermaid! I'm short of few ingredients though… lucky I have you."

"I don't have any," Uma kicked around mid-air. "Mom, come on you gotta let me go! I need to go get Harry and Gil!"

"You were always so fond of those two boys," The Sea Witch sneered as eh turned on Uma slapping her hard across the face. "Do you think they're your friendS?! Ha! They think you blabber too much, girl!"

The sting hurt of course but Uma could hand it. "Come on, Mom, we're off the Isle, we can go or do anything that we want!"

"Ugh, you talk so much you make me want to kill you, deep fry you and serve you to whatever person is in need of a meal." Ursula slithered her way into an empty room before pulled out a knife. "Now be still."

"Wh-what are you doing?! Uma cried out when he hair was yanked up and with one swoosh of the scissors, the long teal hair was snipped off in a horrible angle. Two more swipes and the hair was now is all different sizes and only came to her shoulders. "Why?!"

"Oh you see my dear and when we get back to our world you live a long life in my lair as one of my sea worms!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

* * *

Screaming loudly Harry had his eyes closed tight as the hook cut down his back for the second time. His Dad had done this before when he was pissed off that Harry had become a first mate and not a Captain, unlike his sisters.

Currently pinned down by the man Harry's labro breathing could be heard. The red sleevless jacket he word ws tossed to the ground few feet away, his ripped shift had been pulled up to reveal his back. The lines were probably no bigger then the line from a pen but the sharp point of the hook was so painful that Harry hoped his punishment was over after those two line.

"I was surprised to hear that you we're staying on a version of the Jolly Roger but what I didn't expect was that you weren't doing anything but lazing about!" Hook growled, he had Harry's head pinned down as his leg was pressed down on the wrists of the boy which were tied by the small of his keeping him from escaping. "I can't believe you had an opportunity to do something and did not take it!"

The sharp pain of the hook's point starting from the middle of his back slowly moving downward made Harry scream painful as he maned to kicked his feet but it didn't little to distract from the pain. It seemed forever until the burning stopped leaving him sobbing slightly as Harry tried to keep from passing out.

"Get up you scurvy dog! You're need for the plan."

* * *

Rumple stared at the bean in his hand as he heard all the other realm's parents dragging the sad villain excuses for kids. As they weren't his kids Rumple couldn't care less but soon he would have his own son Bea back, pull him from the time before he was lost forever in a world without magic.

And thies other villains coudl rain down on that horrifying bright place called Auradon.

* * *

"Regina! Stop!" Snow called as she rushed after her seeing all the others, Maleficent, Cruella, Ursula, Jafar, Gaston, Hook, Emma and illy already heading down the tunnels. "We're going with you,"

"Ugh" Regina made a face before sighing. "Just don't get in my way. Let's go get my doughter back."


	19. Chapter 19

Alright, to start off this is how to tell the parents apart.

Once Upon A Time, parents will have their normal names.

Aurason parents will have their names in **BOLD.**

* * *

Rumple had all the ingredients in order.

Holding out a small dagger he looked at the seven kids sitting around. "Alright, I need their blood. After the spell is complete the seven of you will return to your own world with all your power intact and can do whatever it is you please… and I'll have what I lost back."

"No tricks!"

waved her finger at him a smile. "Or you'll be dealing with all of us."

Smirking Rumple turned around walking to each of the kids cutting their palms so the blood mixed together. Once it was all mixed he took it over to the potion brewing on a black flame holding the blade over it as the drops of blood potion.

It was working.

"Grandpa, stop!"

"Henry?!"

"Evie!" Henry ran over to her trying to yank the tied rope off. "It's okay, Mom's coming!"

Before anything else could happen whole room filled with magical smoke covering everyone in the room. It spun around like top but someone interrupted the spell. No, something and a blast was sent the spell up into the air before it feels back to the ground.

Everyone hit the floor as the magic spread everywhere and when it lifted Rumple was furious.

They were in the Enchanted Forest.

Yelling Rumple was about to poof away when he noticed a boy lying twenty feet away. "Bea…?"

* * *

"Blast that fool!" Cruella yelled as she got up dust her fur coat off. Her dogs whined also getting to her feet. She looked around before spotting Carlos further away being dragged away. "Dogs! Getting her!"

Barking angrily the dogs shot off towards the other woman growling loudly. With their four paws, they Closing in on the woman as she ran away trying to yank Carlos along. Growling Cruella went after the other

A part of her was glad that she wore flats instead of her heels.

"Carlos!" Cruella yelled as she gave chase. He had looked at her with big eyes filled with dear. "Do not worry! Mummy's coming to get you! Give him to me you vile wench!"

* * *

Killian woke up by being swayed by something. Confused he open his eyes but the sun blinded him. Putting his hands up to block out the light from burning his eyes out, the pirate turned sideways before sitting up.

Turns out he was in a cart. Confused he turned around to see who was pulling the cart. "Well, may I ask what happened?"

Gaston and Ursula turned around from the horse they were on. Both were hooked up to the cart as they traveled.

"You landed in a tree," Ursula smirked. "And then fall to the ground knock you out. It was enjoyable."

"I'm sure you did,"

"I'd lay back down if I was you," Gaston spoke as he continued to look into his spyglass as Ursula lead the horses on. "We have ways to go."

"Go?" Killian laid back down as he felt a bit dizzy. "Have you've found the kids yet?"

"I cast a spell that's leading us to them," Ursula looked down at the shell floating in front of them, one that looked a lot like her shell. "I used a piece of your hair and Gaston's so it seems they're all together,"

"Hopefully they escaped,"

"Am I miss a small patch of hair?" Feeling a small bald spot on the side of his ear that was clearly burning for hair being yanked out. "I thought you only needed a hair, not a clump."

"She only took a strand of mine," Gaston laughed before looking back. "She can hold a grudge like none other, eh?"

"I'm aware," Killian shook his head. "At least I can rest while you lot do all the work."

Gaston reached out to stop Ursula from smacking Hook with a tentacle.

* * *

Lily growled as she yanked twigs out of her hair before she looked around unsure of where she was. Looking around she growled her eyes turning yellow. Summoning her magic she turned into a Dragon before soaring up into the sky. Breathing angrily she let out a mouth full of fire as she roared loudly.

A louder roar was heard. Turning around she saw her Mom flying towards her also in dragon form. She flew closer as they both exchanged a look before looking around the huge forest. It was far too big to look in their human form.

Maleficent let out a roar picking up two more Dragon scents before they both flew towards the direction it was coming from.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Regina yelled as she glared at Jafar. "They're in Wonderland?! Wonderland! How are we going to get to Wonderland?!"

"They must have opened a portal right as they got here." Jafar walked around a large mirror waving his staff over it summon a portal so they could walk in. "I know where they probably heard. The Red Queen's Castle."

"Red Queen?" Snow asked. "Is she nice?"

"She was my Mother," Regina frowned arms crossed. "It's a long story but she was anything but nice while she was in Wonderland."

"Oh." Snow stood there awkwardly. "I see… Um, so-"

"Mom, don't say anything," Emma frowned before she cleared her throat. "Do you think after we get through we can get out?"

"I know how to travel to and from, it will be fine," With a finally tap the mirror started to glow. "Alright, let's go,"

"Finally," Regina hissed. "Just wait until I get my hands on that woman."

* * *

"Harry, Gil," Uma whispered as best she could hope no one would hear her. They were in separate cells in some kind of ship. She wasn't sure where they were going but she had been tossed into the cell a few hours when suddenly

and

had shown up with his friends. After they beat them some more they left. That had been an hour ago. Harry had woken up for a few minutes before knocking out again and Gil hadn't woken up at all. "Harry, Gil, come on guys… wake up. You need to wake up."

After trying again for ten more minutes Harry stirred. Groaning in pain he rolled over onto his side to ease the pain from the red marks on his back along with the bruising that was now formed. Breathing was harder so Harry hoped that nothing was broken.

"Uma?" Harry called forcing himself to sit up looking at the other in shock. "What happened to your hair?"

"Sucks right?" Uma laughed emptily with a smile. "Finally got that smell out and my Mom chops it off…"

"At least it wasn't your head," Harry moved about before spotting Gil. "Gil? Gil!"

"Shh!" Uma hissed. "They're upstairs… Gil hasn't woken up at all."

Struggling to the side of the cell Harry tried to reach as far as he could to touch Gil but he was out of reach. The blond was laying on his stomach his head facing away from them both. What was terrifying was that Harry couldn't' tell if he was breathing or just breathing shallowly.

"Gil, wake up," Harry pleased softly still trying to reach. "Please, love, it's me,"

"Come on, Gil, wake up," Uma sighed as she sat back her body aching. "Some Captian I am… can't even protect my crew,"

"Uma, you can't stop them. Not when they're of the Isle," Harry spoke still trying to reach any part of his lover. "We need to figure away to get out of here."

* * *

 **There was going to be more... but I'm so tired.**

 **A shout out to** **charmedfan120, arlena-ferrell, cantgetoutoffandoms, danifan3000, bluefrosty27, mysteryfan4ever, RosettaQueen20,** **Renee,** **115532/manticore-gurl071134, lilyflower101, NinjaTurtleFan201, Guest, and ZeAwsumOtaku.**

 **To Vypra: I'll explain more soon.**

 **To RleFay: I thought that Evie looked a lot like Regina too. I was actually on season four of Once Upon A Time and Descendants came out, so I started to think of writing a cross over. OMG I love the Regina and Daniel love story... It hurts right in the FEELS! That's cool that your name is Regina!**

 **To DhampyrX2: Rumple is obsessive so now that Ben's there it's going to be an interesting event. Oh yes, Isle!Gaston is in for now. For now I don't want to give to much away but there is a plan in there that the Isle Parents need their kids for.**


	20. Chapter 20

Mal was scarred.

She remembered landing in an unknown place, her mother shrieking about revenger before striking her. That was it before suddenly she felt different. Confused and she was pretty such she was breathing fire as she swung her new form of a body around.

Suddenly she heard roaring. Looking up Mal growled as two Dragons headed towards her. Moving back into a mass of trees. Trying to turn to flee Ml soon realized she was probably a small dragon before she was easily scooped up by the larger dragon.

Struggling to get free Mal let out some fire. Suddenly they were swooping down towards a castle. Roaring as she was set down Mal rolled around trying to figure it out what was going on. She fumbled when suddenly she was being surrounded by magic.

Yelling once she was back in human form she tried to stand up when she was pulled into a hug. "Let me go!"

"Mal, it's us!" Maleficent said as he and Lily kept a hold of her. "Look at me! It's me, not her!"

Gasping Mal looked at them before her voice came out shaky. "What happened to me?!"

"You've never turned into a dragon?" Maleficent asked as she looked over the girl. "You look alright,"

"No! I didn't know could do that!" Mal shook a bit as they steady her. "I couldn't control it!"

"Your emotions got to you," Lily said with a shrug. "It happens. Come on, kid, wanna see Mom's castle?"

"Huh?"

Maleficent looked over mal again before taking her by the shoulders. "You need to rest. I'll get in contact with the others."

* * *

Jay felt sick.

The magic he had was still unstable. It was rushing through his body making him feel sick. The repression of magic from his life on the isle had laid dormant until his other Dad had woke it was hard to control unless he had an outlet.

His snake dagger had done just that until he would be able to control it, but hi real Dad had taken it once there entered this place through a Mirror. Now that his magic was getting too much Jay was having a hard time controlling it.

It made him feel sick, like he was going to throw up, pass out and cry all at the same time Taking in deep breaths Jay tried to calm down when another wave hit him. Crying out in pain he rolled onto his back taking in deep breaths as he felt both cold and hot at the same time.

Suddenly there was a wave of magic over him as the pain subsided. Surprised Jay looked up when he saw his other Dad standing there. He was carefully pulled to his feet. Jay felt dizzy still but at least the pain was gone.

"Jay," Jafar held the boy's face in his hands since the other looked a bit unstable on his feet. Holding him a bit closer Jafar looked into the boy's eyes. "You're sick… you magic was unstable for too long."

"I don't feel good…"

Pulling Jay with one arm Jafar summoned a portal. "I need to hide you. My old room will suffice."

* * *

Evie was sitting down on some stops crying with her head down when the door to the throne room door was blasted open suddenly. Looking up in shock Eive didn't know what to say seeing her other Mom there in a black dress, boots, headdress, and wow she looked evil.

"Alright, Queenie," Regina walked in. "You've really pissed me off and I'm not the forgiving type."

"Who are you?" Grimile glared from where she was on the throne. "And what are you wearing."

"Have you've seen what you're wearing?" Regina snapped before she raised a fireball. "Hand over Evie, and I might not burn you to a crisp."

"I don't think so," The Evil Queen stood with a fireball of her own. "Let's see what you can do."

* * *

Uma was trying to break the lock on the door of the cell. She needed to get out. Gil still hadn't woken up, Harry couldn't find anything to try and break out. He had kicked at the door for a while until the pain from his beatings and the cuts on his back were too much to handle.

Just as Uma lifted the rock again to hit it the ship gave a suddenly lurch sideways tossing them sideways. Uma hit the bars as Harry and Gil hit the wall of the ship. The ship set back on it's belly as yelling was heard from above.

Looking up Uma started to hit the lock hard trying to get free. Clashing was heard up above. Her hand started to hurt as she slammed it down as hard as she could when there was screaming being heard when it went quiet.

Looking at each other Harry and Uma tense hearing footsteps rushing down the steps.

"I wasn't aiming for you, you were in the way!"

"You looked right at me!"

"WIll you two shut up?! The kids are down here!"

"Uma!" Ursula smiled seeing her rushing to the cell. "Hold on,"

"Gil!" Gaston looked at the boy in the cell. He wasn't moving. Yanking the barred door opened with one large tug. Rushing over he carefully checked Gil over leaning down when he heard a small moan of pain. Picking him up gently he turned towards the stairs. "We need to get him to a doctor!"

"Right behind you, mate," Killian picked the lock easily before helped Harry up. "Come on, Lad, we need to go,"

"Gil's hurt,"

"I know, lad," Killian kept Harry close to him. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he's going to be alright,"

A magical wave and Uma was free. She rushed into Ursula's arms relaxing a bit when she was held back tightly but winced when a hand ran through her hair.

"Your lovely hair… don't worry, Uma, I can fix it," Ursula moved her along. "Hurry, we're going to a safe place."

Looking around as they were rushed up the to the top of the ship. She thought she saw someone knocked out but she was hurried along to a what seemed like a cart. Gil was laid down in the back, Harry got in quickly so he could hold Gil and Uma was almost tossed in.

* * *

 **Guys I'm super sick guys. Sorry this is not a full chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived at the on the Jolly Roger Ursula got off first holding onto Uma's hand until they got on the ground. Pulling Uma close she watched as Gaston jumped off the horse before gently picking up Gil, they had a moment where Harry didn't want to let go before they climbed onto the ship.

"Is there a healer close by?" Gaston asked as they all headed down to the rooms in the ship. "If it's close by I'll go there are I patch Gil up a bit."

"I'll take us there," Killian spoke as he took Harry over to the bench. "Alright, Lad, take off your shirt,"

Harry made no move to sit down, Instead, he looked like he was in some sort of shocked stare. Killian took a moment to move him away from the others pulling him close. A long moment passed before Harry leaned into him for comfort.

"Go to my room, I'll come see you in a minute."

"I don't… I don't…" Harry managed before shaking his head. "Don't want to be alone…"

"I'll stay with him," Ursula said walking over to them, she had yet to let go of Uma. "Or I can sail the ship. I know where the Healer is,"

"Would you?"

"Of course," Ursula went to leave before she paused. "After which we should head to Maleficent's castle. She'll have the best defense there."

"Thank you," Killian took Harry around the shoulders. "Come on, let's clean you up."

* * *

Ursula was sailing the ship easily enough. It was easier since Uma had decided to cling to her front so he head was pressed sideways at her mid-chest, the skinny arms around her waist holding tight. She noticed that Uma had been silent.

"Are you alright, Uma?" Ursula asked using on hand to sail the ship and the other to run through the chopped up hair to bring some comfort. "Do you need to lay down or need a drink?"

Shaking her head Uma tired to move impossibly closer. She said nothing but continued to stare off into the distance. Keeping a hand on her head, Ursula sang Fantom's Blow to try to add to the comfort. Singing was always one for her, maybe it would be one for Uma as well.

* * *

Ringing out a wet towel Killian looked over the bloody back. The cuts had started to heal leaving the blood drying. Carefully cleaning off the wounds he noticed that Harry stilled seem out of it. Like he wasn't really there.

Dipping the towel back into the water Killian rang it out before reaching over to use some medicine in a brown box. Emma had told him about it. How it was supposed to keep germs out of wounds but it was going to burn.

"Alright, Harry, this will burn," Killian held him lay sideways so the stuff would drip off the side into the pale he placed under the bench. "Come on, now, just try to relax,"

"Ouch!"

"I know, it's burns, but it will keep the infection away," Killian comforted as he poured it all over the boy's back as it fizzed before grabbing a jug of water to wash it away. "Not so bad, eh? Now, we'll be at the healers soon, so I'll patch you up best I can until then."

"Is Gil going to die?"

"I don't think so," Killian picked up some pasts they kept in case of cuts or whatever Emma called it before gently smearing it over the red, swollen and cut up back. "I'm sure Gaston is taking great care with him… Trust me, a big as a brute he looks if Gaston care for someone they'll be just fine."

"He wouldn't wake up,"

"I saw his injury, Harry," Helping the boy sit up so he was facing him. "Arms up so I can put the wrap around you. Now, sleeping is a way of having the body heal itself. I think that with the injuries Gil's body decided it was better to sleep I off but I believe he'll be alright after a fortnight."

Sitting there as the wraps were placed around his body Harry felt his eyes closing on their own. The next thing he knew his head was on his Dad's shoulder. Eyes closed Harry felt a hand on his hair before everything went dark.

* * *

Waking up in pain was nothing new.

Waking up feeling, clean, injuries always washed, cleaned and something warm on him. Eyes closed Gil slowly moved but stopped as pain flared up. Slowly opening his eyes Gil noticed that he was looking up at roof he didn't recognize.

Blinking in confusion he tried to move a bit only for the pain to flare up again. Whimpering Gil closed his eyes willing the pain away as his eyes watered. His dad had never been so rough before. This was an all time new and Gil hoped to never go through it again.

Trying to looking around Gil noticed that the other world's version of his Dad was asleep in a chair next to the bed. He looked like he was in a deep on too. Not wanting to wake him up Gil looking around the best he could without moving too much.

At some point, Gil had fallen back to sleep because he woke up to someone running their hand through his hair. Smiling a bit Gil opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Gil?" Gaston asked. "You've been asleep for two days."

"My body hurts," Gil said, his voice hoarse. "Where's Harry and Uma?"

"They're in their own rooms," Standing Gaston headed to the door. "I'll get Harry for you since he's been wanting to see you."

"Can you stay with me a little longer?" Gil asked almost biting his tongue at how stupid he sounded.

"Of course," Gaston moved the chair closer to the bed before taking Gil's hand into his own. "Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to leave,"

"I'm not leaving," Gaston promised running another hand over Gil's head before checking his forehead before letting out a relieved breath. "You're fever is almost gone."

"I was sick?"

Chuckling Gaston nodded. "You have some fractured ribs, bad bruising, and you're going to be on bed rest for at least one more day,"

"Well, I like this bed." Gil let out a small laugh before his eyes closed. "I'm sleepy…"

"Rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

Ursula was mixing some potions together in her cauldron. Luckily she was able to summon it from the deep sea into one of her best friend's castle. Maleficent was on the other side trying to get through to her new found daughter since the purple haired girl seemed to still be upset about being turned into a dragon.

Either way, she was trying to get through to her. On her side Ursula as trying to talk to Uma. The girl just sat on the chair close by her eyes out into the distance. Whatever happened had left them traumatized her.

Pouring in the next ingredient Ursula looked over at her again. "Uma, come over here and help me with this potion."

Surprised by hearing her name Uma jumped slightly before getting up walking over to the where the cauldron was swirling in some dark potions with stripes of green and blue in it. Looking up at her Uma leaned a bit closer.

"What's this for?"

"Your hair," Ursula handed her a couple of items. "Alright I'll stir and you add this one by one until they're gone."

"Okay," Uma nodded before adding each item in slowly until she got to the last one. Once it was in she watched it start to change into a deep color. "Wow, that's kinda cool."

"Yes, I remember when my Mother first taught me how to use potions and spells." Ursula smiled at the memories of her mother. "I had magic when I was younger."

"You did?"

"It's a talent that I always had possessed," Ursula laughed a bit before picking up one of the less choppy strands of Uma's hair cutting a small piece off before adding it into the potions. "Alright, now just a few more stirs… and it's done."

"Do we just put it on my hair?"

"Yes," Ursula picked up a small cup scooping some of the potions into the little thing before she held it over Uma's head. "Close your eyes and relax."

Eyes closed Uma felt the cool potions over her hair. The strange part was that the potion fell over her hair had turned into a soft smoky kind of dust and when it cleared her hair was back into his braids.

"Wow, it worked!" Uma touched her hair excitedly. "That was amazing! Can you teach me?"

"I can teach you anything you want," Ursula waved her hand causing the rest of the potion to shrink down so it fits into a bottle. Walking over to a shelf she set it there. "There. That will be there if we ever need it again."

"I hope there's not another time," Uma kept touching her hair as she stayed extremely close to this version of her mom. "When can you start teaching me?"

"As soon as we get things settled and all this mess," Ursula waved her hand over her head. "I think it's best if we set you up in your new home before we get to your studies."

"...My new home…?" Uma looked genuinely surprised. "You're not going to send me back?"

"I wouldn't send anyone back to that, so whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me,"

"...I don't mind," Uma it closer sighing when she was pulled close and held tightly in a warm embrace that made her worries and fears melt away. "I don't have to work in a Chip Shop do I?"

"...I have so many questions," Ursula sighed before pulling back. "How about we go check on your friends? I'm sure they're up by now,"

"Yes,"

"Oh, Ursula, darling! I was hoping to run into you when I got here!"

"Cruella!" Ursula grinned as they moved to hug each other. "I was wondering what was keeping you. You're always on time."

"Yes, you see there were issues," Cruella gave an airy laugh her hands on Carlos's shoulders as she moved him forward. "Remember how I can't kill? Tried for the last two days but um, I need a permanent spell… before well, Oh, show her darling,"

"She turned my mom into a dog," Carlos held up a miniature cocker-spaniel that was black and white that was growling its body was all black except its paws and ears were white. "She likes to bite."

"I may need to dull her teeth," Cruella nodded before looking at Uma. "Oh, darling is this her? Your daughter?"

"Yes, this is, Uma," Ursula nodded before looking over at the boy. "Your son…I'm glad you were able to get him back."

"Thank you," Cruella picked up the dog by the back of its nape as her own dogs growled watching it closely. "So… about that spell?"

"Give me ten minutes, Uma, I need to talk help Cruella," She gave Uma a hug. "Harry's room is two doors down if you want to go see him and Gil's is the next one."

"Thanks," Uma hugged her closed before heading to the door. "I'll be visiting them,"

* * *

"I wasn't turning back into the Evil Queen!" Regina yelled as they walked into the castle, he had Evie pretty much glued to her side. "I just ripped her heart out for ten seconds and I put it back!"

"Regina you turned her into a fish!"

Evie frowned a bit with the bag in her hand that now contained her Mother who was a really lovely shade of blue, before thinking that she had to find a bowl to put her in. To be honest being rescued and her mom being turned into a fish wasn't what she had expected.

"It's was fine, look at her!" Regina pointed to the bag. "She's not complaining!"

"She's a fish!"

"Oh, go bite an apple, Snow!"

An offended Gasp came from Snow but Emma was laughing her head off.

* * *

Jay had his snake dagger back.

Now that he had it back the magic cold or whatever it had been was gone. He still felt a bit weak but his other Dad said that was common. They would just wait a few days before going back to Storybrooke.

Walking down the hall next to the man Jay was wondering how he was going to ask if he could stay with Jafar in Storybroke. The trained of thought was interrupted by the sound of a small barking sound.

Looking up Jay grinned. "Carlos!"

"Jay!"

"Hey, you got a new dog?"

"Um, yeah, it's my Mother," Carlos looked down as the dog/his mom growled. Around here was a red furred vest he had managed to sew together last minute along with two red bows on her ears and a red leash that kept her from taking off. "I didn't have time to make her a full outfit but I'll do that when we get home… So, have you've seen Evie and Mal yet?"

"So now your mom is your pet… Okay, I'm over that news," Jay looked over noticed that his other Dad and Carlos's other Mom had moved away whispering amongst themselves, nodding, and looked like it was serious enough that they didn't want to be overheard. "We should run into them soon. I heard Uma, Harry and Gil were in the Castle too. Ouch!"

"Sorry, Jay!" Carlos picked up his mom. "Stop it, don't bite, Jay!"

Growling the small dog glared at him.

"YOu better behave yourself or I'll muzzle you," Carlos whispered but it came out in more of pleading than a threat. "Come on, it's not so bad,"

"Jay," Jafar spoke. "Why don't you two go find your friends?"

"Yes, and we'll be there within the hour," Cruella walked up to Carlos putting her hands on his shoulders. "You be careful, alright?"

Nodding Carlos watched her leave feeling a bit sad that she left. "Okay…"

"Come on, let's go find them," Jay started to talk away. "Dude, your mom is biting me again!"

"Hey, no, stop biting Jay!"

* * *

Uma had found out which room was Gil's. She had gone to Harry's first since he wasn't as badly injured and was planning on bringing him along with her so they could visit Gil at the same time. When he wasn't in his room she knew he had to be in Gil's room.

Opening the door she peeked in seeing Harry in the room holding Gil's hand as the blond was chattering about something he had eaten earlier. Smiling she walked in closing the door heading over to them.

"Uma!" they both smiled.

"Hey, guys," Uma sat on the bed. "How are you feeling Gil?"

"A lot better," Gil grinned. "They gave me some potions to help heal me. Hey, your hair is back to normal!"

"Yeah," Harry reached out to touch a braid. "And it's really soft."

"It was this wicked potion my other Mom brew up."

"That's so cool!" Gil tried to sit up before laying back down. "Ow, never mind, still can't move that much."

"How long did they say you'd be in bed?"

"Just until the magic finishes healing him," Harry answered excitedly." This castle huge. We should check it out once Gil's healed."

"I don't know," Uma looked round. "We're in guest rooms so whoever's castle this is might not like that,"

"So we should?" Gil asked confused.

"Yes," the other two answered.

The door opened with Gaston ad Killian there. Both walked in before Killian waved Harry over who gave Gil a kiss first before heading over.

"Emma's here and she wants to see you,"

"I'll see you two later, I'm going to go see Old CJ,"

Gaston looked at Killian with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't ask," Killian closed the door on their way out.

"Alright," Gaston walked over to the bed handing Gil a sandwich and watched as boy split it in half right away handing it over to Uma as they both, like always gobbled food down. "If you want something else to eat I'll go see what they have,"

"It's okay, I don't want to bother," Gil said after he was done. "When are we going home?"

"As soon as we can open a portal," Gaston got up looking out of the window. "I see game. I'm going to go hunting, you stay in bed,"

"Can I go?"

"Gil, you can't sit up," Uma put a hand on his shoulder. "You should stay in bed until you heal up."

"Can I go next time?"

"Promise," Gaston picked up his hunting bow, arrows, and knife. "I'll be back,"

* * *

Mal was eating a lot of strawberries feeling a lot better but really hungry. She picked up some more of the berries before she walked over to the dining room. She paused before she noticed Evie eating something well looking at a blue fish in a fishbowl, Jay laughing and was Carlos brushing a little black and white dog that had a muzzle on?

"What's the fish and dog?"

"This is my Mom," Evie held up the bowl. "She's a fish now…"

"And this is my Mom," Carlos smiled as he brushed out the ears. "I kinda like her like this."

The dog growled.

"I really like her like this." Carlos laughed a little before picking up two red bows with glitter on them switching them out with the other bows. "Aw, you guys look how cute she is."

* * *

 **THank you all for your kind messages! I'm feeling a lot better, not a 100 percent but way better than a few days ago.**

 **To** **CrystalPlaysPokemon: Thank you, so much**

 **To dliteful1: aw, thanks so much. I tried to get out just a little of the story before I spent the next few days in bed.**

 **To charmedfan120: I'm not to go at fighting scenes so I kinda skipped it. Sorry about that.**

 **To cantgetoutoffandoms: Thank you so much I'm feeling so much better.**

 **To Bunnymallow183: I'm feeling so much better.**

 **To Vypra: I am so much better.**

 **To wechard: Thank you so much!**

 **To** **RleFay: Thanks, I took some meds my doctor gave me but I'll try that next time. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **To Cyclinity: How sweet of you to say that.**

 **To DhampyrX2: She did rip her heart out for a few seconds but put it back and as for Cruella I forgot that she couldn't kill so I hope you don't mind the change I added into Descendants Cruella lol.**

 **To Charmedhpgirl: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **To manticore-gurl071134: I do feel better thank you**

 **To lilyflower101: Yes!**

 **To bluefrosty27: They might, we don't know yet lol**

 **To Sayer-Rose: Hope this update was what you were looking for.**

 **To mysteryfan4ever: Yes!**

 **To** **Maria: I was sick.**


	22. Chapter 22

With a last stitch of the spots, Carlos held up the small Dalmatian looking dog coat up looking it over before looked down at his Mom who's leash was tied to the table. She was still growling. Picking her up glad that the muzzle was there he put the coat on her before fixing the bows she had managed to half get off.

"There… hm… something's missing," Carlos looked over at Evie who was pouring some fish food over the bowl her mom was in. "Evie, what do you think?"

"What?" Evie looked over before she paused in thought. "Red booties, some red stones on them."

"Hmm, yeah, that would be awesome." Pulling out a measuring tape he checked over her paw, writing down the measurements. "Do you know when our parents are coming back?"

"Well, they said they're in a meeting and would be out when they're done so… maybe in a little while?"

"Maybe," Carlos started on the little dog booties. "Do you think we'll be able to get home soon?"

"I'm not sure," Evie sighed. "Do you think they'll change her into something else?"

"Why?"

"Carlos, fish don't live that long," Evie looked into the bowl. "Don't worry mom, I won't let you die… uh, can you hear me?"

Looking over as he heard sigh Carlos gave her a sad smile before going back to make little booties for his mom and in the back of his mind he had an idea for the vest leash.

* * *

Once Gil was finally better the trio decided to wander around the castle. Uma led the way stop here and there checking into the rooms. Most of the rooms were locked so they left them alone. No telling what could be inside an evil castle.

Harry was right behind her holding onto Gil's hand just in case his boyfriend got dizzy or need to stay balanced. Alright, he just wanted to hold his hand but he wasn't telling anyone that. Pulling Gil along they made it to a kitchen.

"Oh," Harry moved closer to the table where food was set. "I do feel a bit hungry."

"I'm full," Gil smiled. "My dad keeps feeding every time he checks on me or leaves to do whatever."

"We better stock up just in case," Uma opened some cabinets. "Come on, let's hide a few things in our rooms."

* * *

Ben's head hurt like someone had decided to use it as a punching bag. Slowly opening his eyes he could hear bickering somewhere off in what might have been another room. Slowly opening his eyes Ben noticed he was in some sort of large room.

It didn't look like one of his.

Carefully standing Ben shook his head clearing it a little before walking to the door. It was opened and he could hear two voices. Walking out he saw a woman and a man there.

"And what do you think would have happened?"

"Well, I'd have my son back and none of this would have happened."

"You should know you can't change the past!"

"Excuse me" Ben spoke up. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I don't know where I am."

The two turned to look at him. The woman cleared her throat smiling. "Hello, I'm Belle and this is Rumple. We brought you here because of someone… cast a spell on you."

"Oh, here comes the blame!"

"You took him from where ever his home is and dropped in the middle of the forest! The Enchanted Forest along with everyone else! How are we supposed to get back to Storybrooke?!"

"Storybrooke isn't technically our home!"

"I don't want to interrupt again," Ben smiled a bit. "But did you say the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes," they both said.

"Oh, well, then I'm not too far from home," Ben nodded standing up straight. "My parents' castle isn't too far. I should be able to get home before sunset."

"Castle?" Rumple frowned. "There is no castle near by or that you can get to by sunset."

"I know which way it is. I will be fine on my own," Ben smiled a bit. "Thank you for looking after me while I was sleep."

"Wait,

"Ben," Belle looked over the boy for a long moment. "Um, this might sound odd, but can you tell me who your parents are?"

"My parents? Sure," Smiling Ben turned back to them. "My parents are Belle and Beast."

* * *

"Harry, stop," Gil whispered while trying not to let out a giggle that kept escaping here in there as he pushed against Harry. The Pirate didn't even budge but continued to work on the new hickey he just given Gil. "Harry, come on, anyone can walk in,"

"Mm," Was the only answer Harry gave out kissed up to behind Gil's ear before pressing his nose against the other's hair. "We haven't been alone in a while,"

"I know," Gil finally let out an giggle when Harry nibbled his ear, this time pulling away so he could look at his boyfriend. "Stop, we're supposed to waiting for Uma,"

"She's seen it before,"

"Yeah, but," There was a turn of the door knob making Gil pushing Harry a bit further away so the other wasn't too close as it opened all the way to show his other dad. "Hi, Dad,"

"Hi Gil," Gaston smiled before nodding at the other boy. "Harry."

"I thought you were going hunting,"

"I am," Gaston held up a bow, some arrows, a hunting knife and the items looked a bit smaller than the ones he often used. "I thought you'd like to learn how since you're feeling better,"

"Yes!" Gil jumped off of Harry's lap so fast the pirate almost fell off the chair he was on. "Are we going now?!"

"As soon as you're ready,"

"I'm ready!" Gil grabbed the bow, arrows and the knife before rushing back to Harry giving him a quick kiss before running out the door, "I'll see you later, Harry!"

"What?" Harry sounded after the door closed. "What.. happened…?"

A few minutes later Uma walked in. "What's wrong with you?"

"A certain part of my body."

* * *

"So, you're say that in your Realm," Belle started as she and Rumple sat across from Ben as they all had a cup of tea, "That you're our son,"

"Yes," Ben smiled. "I didn't know there were more realms besides our own. It's wonderful to meet you both and I hope I'm not imposing or anything, however, may I stay here until I can find away home?"

"Yes," They both Answered as they both stood up the second Ben did.

"Um," Ben pointed to the doors. "I'm just going to take a walk. Clear my mind,"

"Stick to the garden," Rumple spoke."

"I will, thank you," Ben turned to leave but he could feel them both following. Nodding to himself he kept walking. "... Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, well, if you want us to" Belle smiled hurrying to his side. "We have an amazing garden, along with other things on the grounds, don't we Rumple?"

"Indeed, we also have an amazing library."

"You need to see the library,"

"The study as well,"

"Yes, the study."

Ben smiled as he walked listening as they continued to tell him about each and every room in the castle. He also noticed they never seemed to leave his side. It was strange to be with different versions of his parents, however, he was going to make the best of it until he could get home.

* * *

 **Sorry, this is so late along with my other stories.**

 **I'm super tired lately with school and my new job.**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed, please leave some encouraging things about this chapter, I need it so bad and I'm going to go pass out now, I'm dead tired.**


	23. Note

**Guys I've been dealing with some issues lately but am going to try to post again soon.**

 **Please leave some suggestions, reviews or any recent or future things you want to see in the upcoming chapters.**


End file.
